Discoveries - Rewritten
by lalaclayton
Summary: Whilst patrolling the halls of Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge makes a surprising discovery. Loyalties may be changed, friendships challenged, and secrets come to light. Will the wizarding world be ready to accept everything thrown at it? My old story reposted, minus anything controversial (hopefully). No slash, slightly AU, mainly canon pairings. No flames please. Read and Review! xxx
1. Prologue

_AN: Hi everyone! This is my first story, and is a Hogwarts-reads-the-books story. I'm sure you have all read a version (or 10) of these before, but I have read as many like this as I could possibly find, and have never found one that got further than the second book, so I decided to write my own. I'm posting this prologue as a sort of taster, and would like your opinions on whether you want the rest of the story once I have finished Philosopher's Stone or the entire story. Even if it takes me the next 10 years, I will not abandon this story. Also, I'm British, so please don't try to correct my spellings or grammar according to American rules (obviously if there are any other mistakes, I'm always ready to accept constructive criticism)._

 _Disclaimer: I will only do this once. I am not, and will never be, Joanne Rowling. Anything that is bold is a_ _ **description**_ _of the events in her works, and any recognisable characters and plot situations are of course hers. I will not generate any income from this story. Thank you._

 _Now. Enough of me. Read on, my friends._

 **UPDATE – 22/11/15: Hi Everyone! I'm really sorry for the ridiculously long hiatus, and the removal of the chapters, but I feel that if I hadn't, there would be no story left at all. I have decided that the previously posted chapters (1-12) will REMAIN AS THEY WERE, but merely with the COPYRIGHT MATERIAL REMOVED. This may be confusing for anyone who did not read the story the first time around, and quite possible for anyone who did. I'm sorry for that. I will leave gaps where the material was, and would suggest having a copy of the book open next to you when you are reading the beginning of the story if you think you will get confused. The situation will not be ideal, I agree, but in my head, what with time constraints etc., I feel like this is the best solution. If you stop reading because of this, that is your choice. Once we reach unwritten chapters, the style will change and all confusion hopefully cleared up. The storyline will hopefully not be changed too much by the new techniques used, and I hope that I can keep the humour and general feel of the chapters. Character development should also be easier in this format, which is always good. I hope you enjoy it just as much, and I'm really sorry if this wait has put anyone off. Thank you all so much for putting up with me. I will post the pre-written chapters one a day, then updates will, of course, slow. I will try to me much more regular than previously, and obviously avoid any year-long hiatus.**

 **Lala x**

 _Disclaimer: I will only do this once. I am not, and will never be, Joanne Rowling. Anything that is bold is a_ _ **description**_ _of the events in her works, and any recognisable characters and plot situations are of course hers. I will not generate any income from this story. Thank you._

* * *

Professor Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary of the Minister for Magic and High Inquisitor of Hogwarts School, was riled. Her first few lessons with the Gryffindor fifth-years had not gone to plan. The worst of them all, she mused as she paced down the corridor, was that insolent Potter brat – still spreading his horrific lies. What she needed was a way to expose him. She needed a sure fast way to make certain the whole school knows the truth. She needed a way to damage friendships and set the houses against each other. As she turned, Umbridge saw a door in the wall that she was positive had not been there just a second ago. Intrigued, she turned the handle to reveal a small room, no bigger than a cupboard, with a stool sat in the centre. On top of it sat a pile of seven books. Picking one up, she read the title: **Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**. Taped to the cover was a note. It read:

 _My Dear Professor D. Umbridge,_

 _I can ensure that everything you read in these books is the truth of what has been, is, and will be. They tell the story of one Harry James Potter, and his journey through the wizarding world. If it pleases you, read them aloud to the school. It may prove a point._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _T.R.L_

This, Umbridge thought, was perfect. She picked up the rest of the books, smiled evilly to herself, and headed for her office.

Harry Potter was sat in the Gryffindor common room, finishing up his gruelling foot-and-a-half-long History of Magic homework. His two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Wealsey, were sat next to him. Hermione, who (of course) was up to date on all her homework, was re-reading _Hogwarts: A History_ , whilst Ron struggled on, only halfway through the notes he had borrowed from Hermione. 'Come on, 'Mione! Just one little peak at what you've done?'

Harry sighed. 'Here, Ron' he said, passing his parchment across the table. 'I've got to go now anyway.'

'Thanks, mate, and don't worry – it's only a detention. We've had worse!'

Harry clenched his left hand in silent disagreement.

At that moment, the magically magnified voice of 'the toad' as the students had quickly dubbed her, rang out across Hogwarts. "Hem hem. All pupils, staff members and ghosts are to assemble in the Great Hall immediately. The numbers will be checked, so do not try to 'disappear' or there _will_ be consequences."

The trio looked at each other and shrugged. Harry was suspicious – Umbridge had sounded happy, and that was never a good sign. Even so, they walked to the Great hall and took their seats, slightly worried that even Professor Dumbledore looked confused.

When everyone had arrived, Professor Umbridge stood up to address the school.

"I have received a package of seven books. They follow the events of the life of one particular student during Hogwarts,"

Umbridge paused to smile at her fellow teachers and the students – all of which were glaring at her.

"His name is Harry Potter."

The hall gaped as she continued.

"Everything we will hear is true –"

"HANG ON!" shouted Harry, "HOW COME YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REVEAL MY ENTIRE LIFE TO THE WHOLE OF HOGWARTS?"

"Why, Mr. Potter? Something you have to hide?" Umbridge replied sweetly.

Harry turned away from her and tried to keep his emotions under control.

Minerva had gone pale, as had Poppy Pomfrey. What had happened to the boy that he didn't want everybody knowing? He was even keeping the secret from his friends, she could tell by the way he avoided their gaze, and they were as close as they come. Why did he always bottle himself up?

Umbridge had started talking again.

"– And so all his vicious lies will come out. Also," She stated, turning now to Dumbledore, "I have invited a few colleagues of mine."

At that moment, Percy Weasley and Minister Cornelius Fudge strode through the doors. The Weasley clan growled. As did Harry – Fudge wasn't his favourite person right now.

To everyone's surprise, Dumbledore merely smiled and clapped his hands. "If you will excuse me," He said, "I will return very shortly. Meanwhile – eat!"

The tables filled with food, and as Dumbledore left, excited chatter broke out across the hall. Harry and his friends sat in stunned silence. Hermione was making use of girls' ability to talk using their eyes, and was having a silent conversation with Ginny. Neville was too shocked to talk. Harry was so angry he stayed silent to avoid biting anyone's head off. Ron, well, Ron was oblivious. He had a plate full of food and was steadily making his way through it, even though they had only eaten dinner about an hour ago. The teachers, too, were shocked. It was an obvious invasion of Potter's privacy, yet with the Minister on Umbridge's side, there was not much they could do. Snape was sneering. He would finally find out just what a pampered prince Potter had been, and the whole school would have to accept it!

Dumbledore had returned, and he had a crowd of people with him. Harry looked up, and as he did so he was bowled over by a large, black dog.

"Hey, Snuffles! Hiya, Remus." He greeted the man who followed.

"Wotcher, Harry. Any idea what this is about?" This third newcomer had short, bubble-gum pink hair, and wore black auror robes.

"That –"

"Harry! Language!"

"Hello to you too Hermione!

"Sorry Tonks, how are you both?"

Snuffles barked.

"You too, pup. You okay?"

Dumbledore smiled; glad to see the trio acting more like normal teens. The last guest, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, limped over to the enlarged staff table without a word and sat down. Umbridge was outraged at the intrusion of extra people, but didn't have a chance to say anything as the Headmaster stepped forwards.

"I apologise to you all for the delay, but I thought that we might as well have our own guests. I am sure many of you remember Remus Lupin,"

Cheers for the ex-professor echoed around the room from three of the four tables.

"He is here with his dog, Snuffles,"

"Is he new, sir?" A third-year hufflepuff asked.

"Paddy? Nah, he's been my best mate for years."

Snuffles barked.

Smiling at Sirius' antics, Dumbledore continued, "Also here we have Alastor Moody and Nymphadora Tonks"

"Please, Professor. Just Tonks."

"Hem Hem." Umbridge was back on her feet. "If we want to make it through these books before Christmas, we had best get started."

"Yes, of course, Dolores. Just a couple more things we need to address. Time spent reading will be made up for over the remaining school year, so there is no reason to worry about exams, and every few chapters or so a few more people will join us. Ready? Would you read first, my dear professor?

Umbridge cleared her throat, opened the book, and began.

" **Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Chapter One – The-Boy-Who-Lived"**

* * *

 _AN: The story starts on Harry's fourth day of lessons, just before he leaves for his third detention with Umbridge. Just in case you can't be bothered to find this point in the story - this would've been the day that Ron discovers what really happens in the detentions and he tells Harry about his ambition to be keeper. As Harry never reaches the detention, and as Ron doesn't have the chance to go for his training session, neither knows about the others secret. The third detention is the one where the message finally starts to 'sink in', so Harry's hand is slightly red and painful, but there no obvious signs of the blood quill. Sorry if that was a bit long winded, but I'm one of those readers/authors who like to know everything possible about the time and setting so I can get it straight in my mind. It should also help get the rest of the story into perspective. Lala x_


	2. Chapter One - The Boy Who Lived

Hi everyone! This is just a quick note to say thanks to everyone who has followed/favorited so far, and that instead of posting when I have finished each book, I'm going to start posting once a fortnight. Hopefully that's alright for all of you, as I don't want to keep you waiting for too long with this story. On that note, enjoy!

Lala x

 **UPDATE (23/11/15): Hello! I promised daily updates, so here is chapter one for you. I repeat what I said in the AN of the prologue: You may wish to have a copy of Philosopher's stone open next to you as you read this - the remaining details from JK's work are only to be used as guidance and may not make much sense otherwise. I'm sorry if this puts any body off, but in just over a week the new style of chapters will begin and this will no longer be necessary.**

 **Thanks, Lala x**

* * *

 _Umbridge cleared her throat, opened the book, and began._

" _ **Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Chapter One – The-Boy-Who-Lived"**_

 **Mr … Dursley,**

"I thought this was about Potter?"

 **of …. drills.**

"What are drills?" A few pure-bloods asked.

"Any questions on muggle equipment and I will answer them at the end of the chapter" Professor Burbage called.

 **He ….. neighbours.**

"Wonderful family." said Fred

"Simply delightful!" said George

 **The …. anywhere.**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins and, to some people's amazement, McGonagall, snorted.

 **The … Potters.**

Remus and Sirius growled

 **Mrs. ….. sister,**

Growls again, this time including (albeit quieter) Snape.

 **because ….. that.**

"A child like what?" said Ginny.

 **When … work,**

"You know, Gred, I think this tie is too exciting for my tastes"

"I agree Forge, it needs dulling down a bit"

 **And ….. window.**

"Observant"

 **At ….. tyke,"**

"He encouraged it?" said Sprout, surprised he wasn't even told off.

 **chortled …. map.**

Some older students eyed McGonagall suspiciously.

 **For ….. light.**

"Stupid muggle, will believe anything to avoid magic" Malfoy drawled.

 **Mr. …. signs.**

"Minnie can!" said Fred and George.

 **Mr. …. cloaks.**

"What's wrong with cloaks?" A slytherin asked.

"Muggles don't wear cloaks – it would have been odd to see so many people out in them on one day" Remus answered.

 **Mr. … him!**

"Oh yes, how dare he!"

 **But …. drills.**

"He has more of a one-track mind than Ron near food!" Hermione whispered to Ginny.

 **Mr. …. night-time.**

"Never seen an owl?!"

 **Mr. …. legs**

"Did I hear that right? Uncle Vernon willingly walked?" Harry had come out of his anger and decided that if he couldn't change it, he would at least make it more enjoyable.

 **and …. bakery.**

"That makes more sense…" Harry said.

 **He'd …. saying.**

" **The …. Harry —"**

The teachers and a few seventh years realised what day this was and became grim.

 **Mr. …. dead.**

"Yes!" yelled Colin.

"It's a figure of speech!" laughed Ginny.

"Oh"

 **Fear …. Harry.**

Minerva looked slightly odd. "He didn't even know your name"

Harry thought. Ron eyed him.

"Harry, does your uncle even know your name now?" He asked slowly.

Again, Harry thought. When he didn't reply, Minerva narrowed her eyes.

 **He'd …. that …**

Many of the adults hissed, Sirius barked and Remus said "A sister like what?" Snape silently agreed.

Harry, to people's surprise, laughed. "Like Aunt Marge is any better!"

Ron smirked. "Is she….."

"Yep!" He replied.

Hermione wacked them.

"Don't spoil the story!" She hissed, but even she had to fight to keep a grin off her face.

Onlookers wondered what had happened to this Marge that was quite so funny.

 **but …. door.**

"Was there any lasting injuries?"

" **Sorry,"**

The twins pretended to faint. Harry actually did.

 **he …. walked off.**

"Filius?" The headmaster smiled. The tiny charms professor only grinned.

 **Mr. …. imagination.**

This time it was the twins who blacked out.

 **As …. eyes.**

Everyone who had seen Minerva transform was certain now.

" **Shoo!" …. look.**

The gryffindors shivered – they knew that look all too well. Minerva smirked that she had such an effect on her pupils.

 **Was …. wife.**

"Coward"

 **Mrs. …. ("Shan't!").**

"Delightful" Pomona muttered.

 **Mr. …. weatherman,**

"Dad!" smiled Tonks.

" **I don't know …. sister.**

More growls.

" **No," …. crowd."**

"Humph. That's not a nice way to talk about people." Malfoy said, in a carrying mutter.

"Hark, who's talking." retorted Hermione.

 **Mrs. …. ask me."**

"Who in their right mind calls a kid Dudley?"

" **Oh, …. something.**

"I was."

 **Was …. wrong he was.**

"I wish he wasn't."

The teachers (excluding Umbridge) shared uneasy looks. It was unlike Potter to be so impolite.

 **Mr. …. moved at all.**

"Really, Professor?" queried Lee.

He only received a stern glare as an answer.

 **A man …. Dumbledore.**

The Great Hall burst into cheers and applause for their headmaster, who stood, bowed and sat again, looking intently at Professor Umbridge.

 **Albus …. unwelcome.**

"I knew. It just didn't bother me."

 **He was …. McGonagall."**

"Why were you in muggle surrey, Professors?" A second year asked. She got no reply.

 **He turned …. sniffed angrily.**

"I do not 'sniff angrily'" She sniffed angrily, as if daring anyone to disagree.

" **Oh yes, …. eleven years."**

Many young students looked surprised that the first war had lasted so long.

" **I …. Dumbledore?"**

"Of course he has." said Fudge irritably. Dolores had told him they would receive the dirt on Potter, yet all they had been told about was a couple of stupid muggles.

" **It …. fond of."**

"Was it really the time for a sherbet lemon, Professor?" asked Tonks, amused.

"It is always time for a sherbet lemon, my dear." He said, pulling one out of a bag in his pocket as he spoke.

" **No, …. name:**

Umbridge paused.

"VOLDEMORT!" screamed Harry. Almost everyone flinched.

 **Professor …. saying**

Again, a pause, but Umbridge found the little sense she had and continued before everyone became deaf.

 **Voldemort's name."**

" **I …. earmuffs."**

"Too much information, sir" laughed the twins and Lee.

Dumbledore chuckled as Poppy blushed.

 **Professor …. him?"**

The hall fell into an uneasy silence.

 **It seemed …. was true.**

"That's exactly what I thought."

 **Dumbledore …. —** **dead** **."**

All eyes turned to Harry, and Remus quietly stood to pull him into a hug.

 **Dumbledore bowed …. survive?"**

"Yeah, Professor Dumbledore. Care to explain? I've only been asking you for the PAST FIVE YEARS!"

Everyone was shocked. Dumbledore continued to avert his gaze, which only riled Harry further. Luckily, Hermione stepped in.

"Harry…" she warned "He will tell you when he's ready."

Harry glared at both his friend and the headmaster, but sat down. Again, the teachers shared concerned glances. What had gotten into him?

" **We can …. know."**

"Humph"

 **Professor …. left now."**

Harry glared at Dumbledore as people spoke up from all over the room.

"You have us now, Harrykins!" shouted the Weasley twins.

Sirius barked loudly and jumped on to Harry's lap, trying to lick his face.

Ron, Hermione and Remus all smiled at him. "We're here for you. Remember that."

" **You don't …. four.**

The hall gasped.

" **Dumbledore …. his name!"**

Harry smiled up at his head-of-house. "Thanks for trying, Professor McGonagall **"**

" **Exactly," …. underneath it.**

Everyone chuckled, glad of something to diffuse the tension.

" **Hagrid's …. as this?"**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life" Harry said strongly.

Ron smiled. "Yeah, just not with my secrets." He muttered to Hermione.

" **I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

" **I'm …. front of them.**

Sirius barked happily, wagging his tail.

 **If …., sir."**

Many people became angry at the mention of Sirius, but Snuffles himself just barked again.

" **No …. lightning.**

Most of the girls cooed.

" **Is …. Underground.**

"Again, didn't need to know that!"

 **Well …. wounded dog.**

Sirius imitated it, collapsing to the ground as he did so.

"Stupid mutt' laughed Remus. Harry couldn't help it either – Sirius would take any opportunity for a joke.

" **Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

"Sympathetic, Professor" Ginny laughed.

Minerva glared.

" **S-s-sorry," …. gone out.**

"YOU LEFT HIM ON A BLOODY DOORSTEP!" yelled Hermione, outraged. "IT WAS SUPPOSED TO RAIN."

As this fact sunk in, more people began to yell.

"HE COULD HAVE CRAWLED OFF"

"ANYONE COULD HAVE TAKEN HIM"

"WHAT IF A DEATH EATER HAD TURNED UP? WHAT THEN!"

Dumbledore was looking quite overwhelmed. Umbridge, however, had that smug look of victory that meant she thought something good was coming out of this after all.

Eventually, Harry intervened.

"OI! Look, I'm here aren't I? Nothing happened. Can we just continue, please?" Harry wanted to get through the books as quickly as possible. Having to relive everything again was going to be bad enough, let alone listening to everybody's reactions.

" **Well," …. murmured.**

"Yeah, that worked well."

 **He turned …. "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"**

"Who would like to read the next chapter?" Umbridge asked.

Minerva volunteered.

 **"Chapter two – The Vanishing Glass"** she said.


	3. Chapter Two - The Vanishing Glass

_AN: Hi everyone, I'm such an impatient person, so you get the chapter a week earlier than planned. Enjoy!_

 **UPDATE (24/11/15): As promised, chapter two. Enjoy! Lala x**

* * *

" _Who would like to read the next chapter?" Umbridge asked._

 _Minerva volunteered._

" ** _Chapter two – The Vanishing Glass"_** _she said._

However, before she could start reading, the doors to the room swung open, and two people stood framed in the doorway. "We were asked to meet you here, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Ah,Yes. Please find a seat. I'm sure all will be explained."

Aunt Petunia started, shocked. "YOU!" she screamed. Harry stood up, ready to defend himself, but his aunt was facing the other direction. "What are you doing here, you good-for-nothing –"

Snape merely sneered. "Nice to see you too, Tuney."

"Hang on," said Harry. "Do you two _know_ each other?"

"None of your business, boy." They both growled, still staring at one another.

" _Hem Hem."_ Umbridge was becoming annoyed at the hold ups.

Dudley pulled his mother to where Harry was sat at the back of the room. "Hi." he said lamely.

"Hey." Harry replied, not sure what they were doing here. He looked up at McGonagall, who started reading quickly.

 **Nearly** _ **….**_ **owls.**

"BORING" shouted the twins.

 **Only** _ **….**_ **hats**

"I did not look like a beach ball!" started Dudley.

Ron snorted. "I love your descriptions, mate."

— **but** _ **….**_ **too.**

 _So where was Harry?_ Many wondered.

 **Yet Harry** _ **….**_ **the day.**

"My voice is not shrill."

"I pity you, Potter." Snape said to him quietly, glaring at his aunt. Harry was still wondering how they knew each other.

" **Up!** _ **….**_ **the stove.**

"How can you hear that from your bed? You must have very good hearing." Ginny wondered out loud.

Harry didn't disagree with her. He was dreading what would happen when people found out.

 **He** _ **….**_ **dream before.**

"And a very good memory." commented Professor Flitwick.

 **His** _ **….**_ **the door.**

"He didn't say anything, Hag" muttered Tonks.

" **Nothing** _ **….**_ **on.**

Ron shuddered.

 **Harry was used to spiders,**

McGonagall paused, both her face and lips white. "Mr. Potter," she said quietly. "Outside if you will."

She looked downright dangerous, so Harry sighed and followed.

Once the doors had shut behind them, Flitwick picked up the book and continued where his colleague had left off.

 **because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.**

There was pandemonium.

Back outside, Minerva had turned on Harry. "And why, Mr. Potter, did you not think to inform us of this?"

"It – It wasn't important. By the time I arrived at Hogwarts I had moved rooms, and I didn't want to trouble anyone without reason."

The Professor's face softened. "It would not have been without reason, Harry, That was child abuse and you know it."

Harry blanched – _What would they do if they found out the rest of it?_

"Really, Professor, I'm fine. Can we go and continue reading? I think you'll find the rest of this chapter interesting."

They entered, and things were only just calming down. It seemed Dumbledore had had to place a shield over both the Dursleys and himself to stop any curses, and even Snape looked shocked. Potter had not been the pampered little prince he had always assumed him to be? And it was Petunia, the sister that Lily, _his_ Lily, had cared so much about even when she deserted her, that had done this? He couldn't believe it.

Dumbledore lifted the charms and Minerva and Harry retook their seats. She continued, but they could still detect an undercurrent of anger to her voice.

 **When** _ **….**_ **somebody.**

Ginny turned around to give harry a piercing glare to rival McGonagall's. "Harry, I swear…."

 **Dudley's** _ **….**_ **his age.**

"Nope," Remus said with a smile, "You're father was a scrawny git too."

Harry smacked him lightly.

 **He** _ **….**_ **he was.**

Many people looked between Harry and the boy sat next to him, and laughed.

Eventually Fred choked out "More like 40!"

 **Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair,**

"James" sighed Remus.

 **and bright green eyes.**

"Lily" whispered Snape.

 **He** _ **….**_ **bolt of lightning.**

Harry received strange glances from all directions.

"I was ten." He defended "I didn't know what it meant."

 **He** _ **….**_ **don't ask questions."**

"WHAT? A CAR CRASH? KILL LILY AND JAMES POTTER!"

Severus Snape had surprised even himself. He had jumped to his feet and, along with much of the rest of the hall, was shooting daggers at Petunia. He knew he had let his mask fall, and this was reflected in the giggles coming from a few idiotic first years at seeing their Potions Master so out of character, but he was too angry too care. Harry, meanwhile, was smirking at Hagrid. Hagrid had almost laughed out loud when he realised that Professor Snape had used almost the exact same words as he had, but caught himself just in time.

 ** _Don't_** _ **….**_ **Dursleys.**

" _Don't_ _ask questions?_ " echoed the staff, the ravenclaws, and Hermione. "But how will you learn?"

 **Uncle** _ **….**_ **greeting.**

"Like that's going to work" muttered Harry and Remus together.

 **About** _ **….**_ **pig in a wig.**

This was too much for the twins, who fell of their bench laughing. "Really, Harry, where did this wit of yours go to?"

Dudley sulked.

 **Harry** _ **….**_ **Daddy."**

Again the trio laughed at the mention at Marge, and Petunia shot Harry a look.

" **All** _ **….**_ **over.**

Ron was deadly serious when he said, "That's right, don't want any to go to waste."

 **Aunt** _ **….**_ **thirty …"**

"Can't even count." said Moody. Many people jumped, they had forgotten he was there.

" **Thirty-nine** _ **….**_ **worried.**

"Again, make a list if you must." Charity said before anyone could say anything.

" **Bad** _ **….**_ **direction.**

"He's still there you know." The Weasley kids (minus Percy) growled.

 **Dudley's** _ **….**_ **ever owned.**

Harry shuddered.

" **Now** _ **….**_ **Tufty again.**

"Harry!" Hermione reprimanded.

" **We** _ **….**_ **suggested.**

More snickers.

" **Don't** _ **….**_ **boy."**

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual."

The professors became worried again. Harry never _hated_ anyone (except maybe Voldemort). Intense dislike, yes, but never full-blown hate.

 **The** _ **….**_ **like a slug.**

Harry smirked, reminded of their second year.

" **What about** _ **….**_ **the car. …"**

"HE"S NOT A DOG!" Ginny half yelled.

Sirius whined, offended.

" **That** _ **….**_ **wanted.**

Many students turned to stare at Dudley, who promptly blushed.

" **Dinky** _ **….**_ **him.**

"Oh Merlin…"

"Dinky Duddydums! That's worse that something Peeves would come up with!"

" **I …** _ **….**_ **arms.**

"Horrible child." commented Pomona to Poppy.

 **Just** _ **….**_ **cry at once.**

"Of course" snorted the twins.

 **Half** _ **….**_ **Christmas."**

When Harry felt the eyes of the school on him, he said quickly, "Don't worry, they didn't!"

" **I'm** _ **….**_ **No one ever did.**

"Still don't" Harry muttered to himself. His friends frowned slightly.

 **The** _ **….**_ **horrible scar."**

"Wish I had a picture of that!" shouted Malfoy gleefully.

"Wish I had a picture of you as a ferret" Ginny retorted, "But we don't always get what we want in life."

 **Dudley** _ **….**_ **so quickly.**

Snape glowered, his eyes cold. "You knew about accidental magic, Petunia. Why did you punish him for something he can't control?"

Aunt Petunia averted her gaze, but muttered something that Harry thought sounded a lot like "Vernon."

 **Another time,** _ **….**_ **punished.**

"Small happiness."

Snape may have been changing his view on Harry's background and home life, but he was still an arrogant little Gryffindor swine.

 **On the other hand,** _ **….**_ **mid-jump.**

"You flew?"

 **But today, nothing was going to go wrong.**

"Jinxed it, mate" Dean smiled.

 **It** _ **….**_ **motorcycles.**

"Doesn't complain much, then?"

"… **roaring** _ **….**_ **FLY!"**

Snuffles barked. Harry laughed as he could almost imagine Sirius jumping up and yelling, "MINE DOES!"

 **Dudley** _ **….**_ **ideas.**

The hall glared. Before she continued, Minerva addressed the twins, who had turned to Lee and begun whispering excitedly, obviously scheming. "And you three are forbidden from watching any cartoons as well, you have enough ideas as it is, you might turn the charms corridor into a swamp for all I know." As she turned back to the book, she winked. The twins grinned brightly, plans already forming.

 **It** _ **….**_ **blond.**

Everyone laughed, and even Snape cracked a smile. Dudley, who had been reconsidering Harry for a while now, joined in. It was harmless after all.

 **Harry** _ **….**_ **the first.**

People smiled that Harry seemed to be having a good day at last.

 **Harry** _ **….**_ **good to last.**

The mood sobered.

 **After** _ **….**_ **away.**

Harry didn't know what to expect form people at this next bit. Many knew he was a parselmouth, after his second year, but would Umbridge and her minions use it against him?

 **Harry** _ **….**_ **winked.**

Hermione stared. "Harry, you know that's physically impossible, right? Snakes don't have eyelids."

He shrugged.

 **Harry** _ **….**_ ** _time."_**

Umbridge smirked. "So, Mr Potter. Were you ever going to notify us about your abilities?"

Teachers glared. It wasn't something he had wanted to share after all the attention it gained him in his second year, and it was his choice.

"Well, Professor Umbridge," he countered "were _you_ ever going to inform us that you were part hag?"

Scattered laughter broke out, but most were holding their breaths.

Umbridge's voice was hard.

"You've just earned yourself another weeks' worth of detentions, my dear."

Harry's jaw clenched. "Tomorrow at five?" he asked calmly, knowing the routine.

Dudley stared, not knowing anyone quite as horrific as the sweetly smiling, fluffy jumper-ed, pink bow-wearing woman in front of him.

Harry nodded to Minerva to continue, and she did, though shaken. She had her suspicions about what happened in these detentions, mainly from the way Harry's left hand clenched whenever _she_ was in the room.

" **I** _ **….**_ **to Brazil?"**

"You have such a normal conversation."

 **As** _ **….**_ **had vanished.**

The school laughed, and the teachers looked impressed.

 **The** _ **….**_ **glass go?"**

"Into non-being. Which is to say, everything." answered Flitwick, with little hesitation.

"It disappeared," said Fred.

"Just like Magic!" finished George.

 **The** _ **….**_ **you, Harry?"**

"Prat."

 **Uncle** _ **….**_ **brandy.**

It was now becoming a common occurrence for hundreds of glares to be sent towards Petunia, but she could only assume it would get worse.

 **Harry** _ **….**_ **some food.**

"You shouldn't _have_ to." Ginny growled.

"I'm fine, Gin" He said wearily.

She couldn't help but smile at the nickname.

 **He'd** _ **….**_ **his forehead.**

"You can remember the spell." McGonagall said faintly. It wasn't a question, but Harry nodded slowly. The professors looked shocked.

 **This,** _ **….**_ **only family.**

"NOT ANYMORE!" everyone repeated, making Harry smile. Umbridge was sour; this was only attracting more attention to the boy, creating sympathy. And that was not what she had planned.

 **Yet** _ **….**_ **Dudley.**

"Dedalus Diggle" said Filius quickly.

 **After** _ **….**_ **closer look.**

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE" Moody shouted.

Tonks' hair had gone fiery red with shock. "Sweet Merlin, Moody, was that necessary?"

 **At** _ **….**_ **gang.**

Dudley frowned under the weight of the glares. He hadn't thought it was _that_ bad for Harry.

McGonagall looked up. "Who now?"

To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand shot up. She levitated the book over and began to read.

" **Chapter three – The Letters from No-one"**

 _AN:_

 _Seating at the Gryffindor table (top of list nearest the teachers) only showing main characters and they are sat at the far end of the table. Thought it might clear some things up. I will include another seating plan whenever new people join the table. If anyone has arrived who is not mentioned on these plans, they are sat at the teachers' table._

 _Fred – Colin_

 _George – Lee_

 _Ginny – Angelina_

 _Ron – Seamus_

 _Hermione – Neville_

 _Remus & Snuffles – Tonks_

 _Harry – Dean_

 _Dudley – Sir Nicholas_

 _Petunia –_


	4. Chapter Three - The Letters From No-one

_AN: Thank you to all the reviewers so far, I really appreciate all your opinions so thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I found it surprisingly easy to write, actually._

 _Lala x_

 **UPDATE (26/11/15): Hi everyone, sorry there was no update yesterday, I was out all afternoon. I hope you enjoy the chapter below! Lala x**

* * *

 _Dudley frowned under the weight of the glares. He hadn't thought it was that bad for Harry._

 _McGonagall looked up. "Who now?"_

 _To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand shot up. She levitated the book over and began to read._

" _ **Chapter three – The Letters from No-one"**_

 **The** _ **….**_ **punishment.**

The Dursleys were beginning to feel like coming here was a bad plan.

 **By** _ **….**_ **crutches.**

"Harry," Ginny said quietly, but her brothers and the rest of the trio could tell there was an underlying hint of anger. "When is Dudley's birthday?"

Harry mumbled something unintelligible.

"Sorry?"

"June 23rd."

Dudley was surprised at the quick answer, he could tell already that Ginny was not one to cross, and that Harry liked her. But he wasn't sure he even knew when Harry's birthday was, let alone off the top of his head.

"But what about school?" fretted Minerva.

"I went to school still, Professor, but I wasn't allowed outside at break or lunch because Dudley always conveniently found something that was my fault."

Dudley paled, and his mother was shocked, but Harry didn't seem angry. He looked like he had forgiven Dudley for everything.

 **Harry was** _ **….**_ **Hunting.**

The Weasleys growled. Nobody hurt their little brother (This included Ron, he was the most protective friend you could ask for).

 **This** _ **….**_ **was going to**

"HOGWARTS!" the hall yelled.

"What kind of name is Smeltings?"

"Colin, we go to a school called Hogwarts."

"Fair point."

 **Stonewall** _ **….**_ **said.**

The twins were rolling around under the table laughing, while Dudley looked as though he was still puzzled.

 **One day** _ **….**_ **years.**

"That was nice of her." said Luna dreamily.

 **That** _ **….**_ **later life.**

The whole school was laughing, they were so glad their uniform was more normal.

The teachers looked puzzled at how hitting each other with sticks was any good for anything, while Madam Pomfrey looked almost murderous.

 **As he** _ **….**_ **grown-up.**

More laughter.

 **Harry** _ **….**_ **question.**

"Yes, Harry, how dare you." smiled the twins.

Harry rolled his eyes.

" **Your** _ **….**_ **so wet."**

"Never use sarcasm on your aunt, Potter, It doesn't work very well." Snape said, before he could stop himself.

" **Don't** _ **….**_ **argue.**

"That's new." sneered Snape, back to his usual self.

 **He** _ **….**_ **behind his paper.**

"He made him _do_ something?" Ginny asked, flabbergasted.

"Hey, I do some stuff!" Dudley replied.

"Like what?" questioned Harry.

Dudley didn't answer.

" **Make** _ **….**_ _ **for Harry.**_

The hall cheered.

 **Harry** _ **….**_ _ **Surrey**_

"How did you not notice the cupboard being on the letter?" Hermione asked the headmaster angrily.

"The letters are self-addressed, Miss Granger."

She wasn't convinced.

 **The** _ **….**_ **no stamp.**

Quills were hastily picked up so students could add to their lists.

 **Turning** _ **….**_ **envelope.**

"NO!" Many shouted. "Open it in the hall!"

 **Uncle** _ **….**_ **ill,"**

"Good." Harry and Ron muttered.

 **he informed** _ **….**_ **something!"**

"Git."

 **Harry** _ **….**_ **it back.**

"Uh oh." said Fred

"Don't want to lose your temper, young Harry," supplied George

"We might all be without eardrums again!" grinned the twins.

Harry smirked and Hermione rolled her eyes before continuing.

" **Who'd** _ **….**_ **old porridge.**

"Urgh"

" **P-P-Petunia** _ **….**_ **choking noise.**

"Drama queen, much."

" **Vernon** _ **….**_ **stick.**

Ginny shivered. "Imagine if _we_ did that to Dad."

Ron paled.

" **I want** _ **….**_ **it's** _ **mine**_ **."**

The twins looked at harry pointedly.

" **Get** _ **….**_ **shouted.**

This time, the entirety of gryffindor house grinned. "Never," commented Dennis Creevey, "get Harry angry."

Snape was busy remembering the time another emerald-eyed teen had lost their temper. It was the biggest mistake he ever made (and he had many wrong choices to choose from).

" **Let** _ **me**_ _ **….**_ **don't want —"**

Petunia cringed at what she had said. She knew it was the best thing for the boy.

 **Harry** _ **….**_ **dangerous nonsense?"**

"Stamp out." Hermione repeated faintly.

"He didn't did he?" whispered Remus.

"Of course not, Lupin, who do you think I am?" Petunia replied, hurt.

Dudley, however, muttered something under his breath. Unfortunately, his mother had heard.

"WHAT? I'm sorry, Miss Hermione, stop for a moment."

The hall went silent, all eyes fixed on the suddenly ferocious woman sat at the far end of the Gryffindor table.

"Did you say what I thought you said, Dudley?"

Ron felt a wave of sympathy for the other boy. He knew that type of glare all too well.

Dudley nodded slowly.

"Both of you, outside, NOW!"

Harry mutely agreed, not wanting to anger his aunt further. Dudley followed. As they passed, Minerva stood up as well and, when nobody stopped her, swept after the family quickly.

It was a good job Harry had cast a silencing shield around the group, or the whole hall would find out what was going on.

"DUDLEY VERNON DURSLEY! DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT –"

"Aunt Petunia, please. Don't make a fuss."

"Not make a fuss, Potter?" McGonagall queried, eyebrow raised.

"It wasn't Dudley's fault. It wasn't anyone's. If anything, it was mine."

Petunia became very grave.

"Harry, listen to me. You need to tell me what my pig of a husband did to you, and you need to remember that none of it was your fault at all. It was probably mine. I left you alone in the house with him, knowing full well his view on magic. I played along to his neglect, due to my own cowardice. If you are anything like your parents, you will be a much better man than I ever could be. But why didn't you tell anyone?"

Harry looked shocked. He plainly thought it was obvious.

"Well, I couldn't tell you – it would only make it worse if he found out, and Dudley knew, and I couldn't tell anyone here, Professor, because _the great Harry Potter_ has no problems of his own, just those of the rest of the bloody wizarding world!"

Harry took a deep breath and looked apologetically at his shocked transfiguration teacher.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I mean… I wasn't sure you would believe me, as everyone thinks so much of me, and never expects that anything bad could ever happen to _me_. And the headmaster is always going on about how I had to stay there to keep me safe, so I wasn't sure what you could do."

"Oh, Harry." Petunia sighed. "I knew Vernon was cruel, and harsh, and that he over reacted, but I never thought he would go that far. I hadn't planned on telling you both yet, but I have filed for a divorce. I realised in the run up to you receiving your letter that things were out of hand, but it has taken this long for everything to get going. As it wasn't urgent, it was low down on the register, but it's going to court next week. I want full custody of both of you, and this reading thing might be just what we need to get to know you better, Harry. I can tell you that it will all be over and done with by next summer, so you will never have to see Vernon again."

As she finished, Petunia pulled both the boys into a tight hug, and Harry smiled up at his aunt, glad that it was taken care of, and he had one less thing to worry about. Minerva was glad too; her little cub seemed to have visibly relaxed already, as if a weight really had been lifted off of his shoulders.

As they walked back to their seats, they saw the chatter die down, and every eye in the room turn to the Boy-Who-Lived and his family. They were surprised to see the cheerful smiles on their faces. As Minerva returned to her place, she had to hold back a smirk. Albus looked downtrodden and disappointed; Hagrid was almost in tears, and Severus was so shocked that he didn't seem to know what to do. He couldn't even formulate a straight thought. _But… Potter… Can't be right… Lily… similar…_ He shook his head. If this was true, they would not be so happy. Potter's childhood was nothing like his own. It couldn't have been. He wasn't wrong. He was never wrong.

"Keep going, 'Mione" Harry muttered.

 **That** _ **….**_ **on it."**

Ginny giggled. "You are hilarious when you're angry, Harry. Did you know?"

" **SILENCE** _ **….**_ **ceiling.**

Ron shuddered.

 **He** _ **….**_ **second bedroom."**

Dudley received some quite ferocious glares that time.

" **Why?"** _ **….**_ **Marge),**

Harry, Ron and even Dudley smirked at the mention of Vernon's sister.

 **one** _ **….**_ **touched.**

Hermione humphed.

 **From** _ **….**_ **without it.**

"Pessimist, much?"

 **Next** _ **….**_ **back.**

The teachers looked shocked. The Weasleys were wondering what would happen if _they_ had tried that.

 **Harry** _ **….**_ **hall.**

"Well, nah!" came a voice from the Ravenclaw table.

 **Uncle** _ **….**_ **behind.**

Ron laughed out loud that time. "Is that where you learnt it?"

 **After** _ **….**_ **a plan.**

All of the fifth-year gryffindors groaned.

"Hey!" Harry said, indignantly. "They're not that bad!"

Hermione smiled sweetly. "'course not, Harry."

 **The** _ **….**_ _ **alive**_ **!**

"Please be the uncle, please be the uncle" the twins chanted.

 **Lights** _ **….**_ **uncle's face.**

"Yes!"

 **Uncle** _ **….**_ **Vernon."**

"At least _she_ has some sense."

" **Oh, these** _ **….**_ **him.**

"Thank heavens for that!" a slytherin second year shouted.

 **On Friday** _ **….**_ **small noises.**

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Tonks, whose hair had gone an acid green in shock, lost it.

"For the love of Merlin, Mad-eye, SHUT UP!"

 **On Saturday** _ **….**_ **room window.**

"Getting inventive, Professor?" Ernie Macmillan called from the hufflepuff table.

 **While** _ **….**_ **amazement.**

"Ginny." said the twins in a carrying whisper.

 **On** _ **….**_ **happy.**

"No post on Sundays." Hermione smiled sadly.

" **No** _ **….**_ **catch one —**

The ravenclaws looked amazed. "Why not just pick one up off the floor?" one asked.

Harry felt slightly stupid. "Ummm… seeker instincts?"

" **Out!** _ **….**_ **hall.**

Aunt Petunia glared at the book.

 **When** _ **….**_ **did this.**

"Like that's gonna work."

 **They** _ **….**_ **day.**

The matron glared.

 **By** _ **….**_ **next day.**

"That's not a meal!" said Ron loudly.

Poppy agreed.

 **They** _ **….**_ **hours later,**

"Finally."

 **but** _ **….**_ **that afternoon.**

"It must have been really obvious, if he worked it out." muttered Ginny.

 **Uncle** _ **….**_ **birthday.**

"WHOOO!" The Weasleys cheered.

"You know it's not actually my birthday tomorrow, don't you?"

 **Of** _ **….**_ **bought.**

Hermione and a few other muggle-borns paled.

"If that's what I think it is…"

Nobody answered her.

" **Found** _ **….**_ **broken-down house.**

"That's how you got there." smiled Hagrid. "I'd wondered."

 **The inside** _ **….**_ **ragged blanket.**

Poppy glowered at the other woman, who blushed.

 **The storm** _ **….**_ **just to annoy him**

"Please do."

— **three … two … one …**

 **BOOM.**

Hermione had shouted the last word, and caused some younger years to scream. Harry, who knew what was coming, banged hard on the table at the exact same time. The two grinned at each other, pleased with the reactions.

 **The** _ **….**_ **in.**

Turning the page, Hermione smiled up at Hagrid. "I think you should read next."

She spelled the book over, and Hagrid cleared his throat to begin.

" **The Keeper of the keys."**


	5. Chapter Four - The Keeper of the Keys

_AN: Hi everyone, I know I've thanked many of my reviewers, and I'm really grateful, but I want to use this note to thank everyone who has followed or favorited. Getting those emails make my day, and they really do inspire me to write more. Also, even though things have been pretty regular so far, I may slow down the updates for a while, just until the christmas break, when I can hopefully replenish my stock of pre-written chapters. They won't be stopping completely, so don't worry, it just might be every week-and-a-half rather than every week. Hope you don't mind!_

 _Lala x_

 _Turning the page, Hermione smiled up at Hagrid. "I think you should read next."_

 _She spelled the book over, and Hagrid cleared his throat to begin._

" _ **The Keeper of the keys."**_

 **BOOM.**

Hagrid shouted.

 **They** _ **….**_ **them.**

"Brilliant." Someone said sarcastically.

" **Who's** _ **….**_ **SMASH!**

"Will you _stop_ that, Hagrid?"

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall. I wa' only tryin' to build a bitta' atmosphere, see?"

 **The** _ **….**_ **hair.**

"Again, nice description."

 **The** _ **….**_ **journey. …"**

Many students laughed. _Only Hagrid._

 **He** _ **….**_ **eyes."**

"First time anybody told me that." Harry said, smiling.

 **Uncle** _ **….**_ **of the room.**

"Go Hagrid!" the students cheered.

 **Uncle** _ **….**_ **right."**

A few students and some teachers grimaced. They weren't so sure.

 **From** _ **….**_ **green icing.**

"My first birthday cake. Well, first that I can remember."

 **Harry** _ **….**_ **are you?"**

Hermione smiled. "Really, Harry?"

 **The giant** _ **….**_ **got it, mind."**

The staff groaned.

 **His eyes** _ **….**_ **sunk into a hot bath.**

"I thought you were not allowed to do magic, Hagrid." Umbridge smiled sweetly.

Before he could answer, Dumbledore stepped in. "He had special permission, Dolores, and do try to remember this is all in the past."

 **The giant** _ **….**_ **don' worry."**

Everyone laughed, including Dudley. The students respect for Hagrid was rising quickly.

 **He passed** _ **….**_ **o' course."**

"Oh, dear."

" **Er** _ **….**_ **Harry.**

"You really had no idea?" asked Remus.

"No. I was told magic didn't exist and that any reference to it was silly from an early age."

" **ALL** _ **….**_ **the wall.**

Many snorted.

" **Do** _ **….**_ **marks weren't bad.**

"That's not what he meant."

" **I know** _ **some**_ _ **….**_ _ **parents' world.**_ **"**

Hogwarts stiffened.

" **What** _ **….**_ **wildly at Harry.**

" **But** _ **….**_ _ **famous**_ **."**

The hall had become eerily quiet. It was as if every single person was holding their breath, afraid to make a sound.

" **What?** _ **….**_ **finally.**

"I can't image what you were thinking as he said all this." Ginny whispered, breaking the charm that held the room muffled.

 **Uncle** _ **….**_ **boy anything!"**

"Not gonna happen."

 **A braver** _ **….**_ **in panic.**

"Forbid Hagrid? Yeah right."

 **Aunt** _ **….**_ **yer a wizard."**

"Nice." said George

"Short." added Lee

"To the point." finished Fred

 **There** _ **….**_ **read yer letter."**

"WHOO"

 **Harry** _ **….**_ **await my owl?"**

The hall laughed.

" _That_ was your first question? About owls? Really?" Tonks asked.

" **Gallopin'** _ **….**_ **down:**

"That's impressive."

 _ **Dear**_ _ **….**_ **telephone.**

"The what?"

"Oh!" said Charity. "The lists! We can run through them at the end of this chapter."

 **Harry** _ **….**_ **laid eyes on."**

Remus laughed. "Literally and figuratively." Snuffles barked in agreement.

" **We** _ **….**_ **of him!**

Everyone glared and Dudley looked at the table in shame.

 **Wizard** _ **….**_ **a wizard?"**

"You're not going to like this." Harry told Remus.

Aunt Petunia paled.

" **Knew!"** _ **….**_ **freak!**

Snape glared. Lily - _His_ Lily, was no freak. Not one bit.

 **But** _ **….**_ **family!"**

"As they should be!" someone shouted, while the rest of the school was shooting daggers at Petunia.

 **She** _ **….**_ **landed with you!"**

The hall had gone very quiet.

"That's how you found out?" Ron asked quietly.

Harry just nodded.

 **Harry** _ **….**_ **car crash!"**

There was a sharp intake of breath.

" **CAR CRASH!"** _ **….**_ **his name!"**

Snape stared at Hagrid and realised why he had been smirking earlier.

" **But** _ **….**_ **anxious.**

" _You_ told him?"

" **I never** _ **….**_ **knowin'."**

"That would have been a disaster." Pomona said.

 **He threw** _ **….**_ **knows —"**

"He's never going to say it."

" **Who** __ _ **….**_ _ **Voldemort**_ **."**

Everyone gasped.

"You got him to say it!" said the twins, impressed.

 **Hagrid** _ **….**_ **then, anyway.**

People shuddered.

" **Now,** _ **….**_ **Dark Side.**

Some muggle-borns found this hilarious. "He's making it sound like _Star Wars_!"

" **Maybe** _ **….**_ **killin' by then.**

Harry again glared at the Headmaster.

 **But** _ **….**_ **McKinnons,**

Sirius wimpered.

"Marlene McKinnon was his fiancée" Remus muttered to Harry. Harry was shocked.

 **the Bones,**

Susan paled at the mention of her family.

 **the Prewetts**

the Weasleys quietened in respect for their uncles.

— **an'** _ **….**_ **cruel laugh.**

"Nobody should ever have to hear him laugh."

 **Hagrid** _ **….**_ **there.**

So had the school.

 **Uncle** _ **….**_ **sticky end —"**

"Very bad move, and completely untrue." sneered Snape.

 **But** _ **….**_ **fell silent.**

"HA"

" **That's** _ **….**_ **hundreds of them.**

"As usual."

" **But** _ **….**_ **he go?**

Dumbledore was casually avoiding Harry's glares.

" **Some** _ **….**_ **to die.**

"OF COURSE HE DIED!" Umbridge screamed. She was getting impatient. There had been little to no dirt on Potter, and now his ridiculous lies were being all but cemented.

 **Some say** _ **….**_ **no one does**

Harry looked pointedly at Professor Dumbledore.

— **but** _ **….**_ **famous at Hogwarts."**

"Too bloody true." Harry muttered under his breath.

 **But** _ **….**_ **fight.**

"Idiot."

" **Haven't** _ **….**_ **Yer mad.**

"Exactly."

 **His** _ **….**_ **Uncle Vernon.**

The hall drew breath.

"He should not have said that. He should _not_ have said that."

"Bad plan. Very bad plan."

 **But** _ **….**_ **trousers.**

The entire hall erupted into laughter, and even Snape had cracked a smile.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling at Hagrid's defence of him.

 **Uncle** _ **….**_ **ter do."**

A few giggles broke out.

 **He** _ **….**_ **expelled?"**

"We've never found out."

The trio shot each other grins. The twins' jaws dropped.

" **It's** _ **….**_ **an' that."**

"Subtle."

 **He** _ **….**_ **pockets."**

"Nice!"

"Tha's the end o' the chapter." Hagrid said.

Professor Sprout spoke up. "I'll read, Hagrid."

Before she could start, Dumbledore called out that this would be the last chapter before bed, and Charity suggested they go through the lists after, so those that want to go to bed can, and that they aren't holding anyone up.

Pomona cleared her throat quietly and began.

" **Diagon Alley."**


	6. Chapter Five - Diagon Alley

_AN: OMG, I'm so sorry! A week and a half quickly turned to two, then almost three, and the controlled assessments ect at school have just had me so busy, I'd had no time whatsoever to even proof read this chapter until tonight (even though I'm still meant to be writing my Biology coursework now...). Anyway, you've all waited too long already, so read on and I'll leave another note at the end._

 _Lala x_

 **UPDATE (28/11/15): Hi everyone! Hope you are having a good day, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _Professor Sprout spoke up. "I'll read, Hagrid."_

 _Before she could start, Dumbledore called out that this would be the last chapter before bed, and Charity suggested they go through the lists after, so those that want to go to bed can, and that they aren't holding anyone up._

 _Pomona cleared her throat quietly and began._

" _ **Diagon Alley."**_

 **Harry … cupboard."**

"You just couldn't believe anything good would happen." Hermione said.

It wasn't a question, but Harry answered anyway.

"It never had before."

 **There … that."**

Over at the slytherin table, Malfoy and his goons snorted with mirth.

 **Harry … paper."**

"As if he's going to know how."

" **Look … banks?"**

"Well, Duh!"

" **Just …** _ **Goblins?"**_

"That was my reaction too." smiled Justin Finch-Fletchley.

" **Yeah … business."**

"Hagrid." groaned Minerva. "You just made him curious."

 **Hagrid …** _ **Flew?"**_

The hall was amazed at how Hagrid had managed to _fly_ anywhere. He just didn't look like someone who was supposed to be airborne.

" **Yeah … at Hogwarts?"**

More groans from the staff and disapproving looks from the ministry officials.

" **Of … on summat."**

Fred glanced at his twin.

"Oi, Lee." started Fred

"Wanna make a bet?" asked George.

"Five galleons that by the end of these books Harry breaks into Gringotts and gets out alive?" they said together.

"Deal." Lee agreed.

Unfortunately, McGonagall had heard the whole thing. "No Gambling!"

The twins pouted, but grinned when they saw their transfiguration professor make a similar deal with the tiny charms teacher, Professor Flitwick.

 **Harry … turning the page.**

"We do not." said Percy loudly.

" **There's … fer advice."**

Fudge looked offended.

" **But …** _ **do**_ **?"**

"Not much." muttered Hermione.

" **Well, … Gringotts?"**

"Charlie would go mad at Bill if there was." muttered Ginny.

" **Well, … a dragon."**

The trio groaned. Minerva paled, _what if Malfoy had been telling the truth?_

" **You'd … tent.**

"What _was_ that Hagrid?" asked Harry, curious.

"Fang's blanket." he replied.

" **Still …** _ **BROOMSTICKS**_

"Unless you're Harry bloody Potter." growled Malfoy.

" **Can … trusting him.**

Hagrid smiled.

" **This … this be — ?"**

Snape rolled his eyes. _So this would be where all Potter's arrogance came from._

 **The … Cauldron.**

"I bet you loved that." commented Ron sarcastically. He knew that his friend hated his fame, yet couldn't always understand why.

" **Doris … Hogwarts."**

The trio growled at the mention of their former Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, while the rest of gryffindor wondered what the poor man had done to get them on his bad side.

" **P … you."**

Harry snorted in disagreement.

" **What … bins.**

"Oooh, I love going that way, we normally just apparate."

" **Three … more eyes.**

Ron shivered at the thought of a particularly large eight-eyed creature he had met a few years back.

 **He … mad."**

Minerva chuckled as she heard Severus agreeing.

 **A low, …** _ **treasure there.**_

"Oh, I love that poem." said Luna dreamily.

" **Like I … Hagrid.**

"Like I said, five galleons?" Fred repeated the offer and although McGonagall glared, she didn't say anything, and they shook hands on it.

 **A … and thirteen."**

Minerva sighed. "It's really no wonder they worked it out, the three of them are so curious and they had, by the sounds of it, a few hints."

Hagrid looked sheepish.

 **The goblin … impossible.**

"I'm surprised you remembered that much."

"Indeed. Mr Potter, whose memory is being portrayed as so vast, would do well to show more signs of using it in the classroom. For, in all his years here, I had seen no sign of a brilliant mind inside that reckless head of his."

Snape was annoyed. He didn't like the nagging feeling at the back of his mind, so, as usual, took it out on the Potter boy.

Petunia turned to her nephew.

"Reckless? What on earth have you done these past few years?"

"You'll find out, I'm sure."

 **The rattling … stalactite?"**

"A stalagmite grows from the ground, whereas a stalactite hangs from the ceiling." Hermione answered quickly.

Harry grinned.

"Thanks," he said, "but I like Hagrid's answer better."

" **Stalagmite's … sick."**

Hermione laughed.

 **He … little bronze Knuts.**

Harry blushed as Dudley gaped at him.

" **All … easy enough.**

"Prime numbers?" a Muggle-born asked. "Sterling is so much easier; it's all divisible by ten."

 **Right, … slowly?"**

"One speed only." chuckled Tonks.

" **One … of his neck.**

"Stupid gryffindor." muttered Snape.

 **Vault … keyhole.**

"Ooh, high security."

" **Stand … empty.**

"What?"

 **Then … Gringotts carts."**

"Really? You were meant to looking after him!" muttered Minerva.

 **He … in fact."**

Malfoy groaned, realising what the book was about to describe.

 **In … Harry.**

"Who is it?" asked Neville.

" **My … voice.**

"Ah." he grinned.

" **Then … wouldn't you?"**

All hufflepuffs, past and present, turned to glare at Malfoy.

Hannah Abbot spoke up: "Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin."

" **Mmm," … isn't he?"**

The gryffindors growled.

" **He's … a sister!"**

Petunia lowered her head. She knew she had been a terrible sister, and regretted it now.

" **So … Quidditch?"**

Dudley perked up, eager to learn more about the world his cousin loved.

" **It's … darkly.**

Hannah grinned.

" **There's … one."**

"What about Black?" someone called.

"He should have been a Slytherin, his whole family was. Death eaters the lot of them."

The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and the order members tried to ignore the conversations happening around them.

"Not too long now, Snuffles, the truth will be out soon."

Sirius licked Harry's hand in response.

" **Vol-, … Dudley."**

The hall laughed. Dudley grinned.

"I bet you know some now."

Harry smirked. "I'll get you later!"

" **I'm … circumstances,"**

Harry glared at Umbridge. He knew now that it was she who sent the dementors to Little Whinging, trying to get him expelled.

 **said Hagrid. … a scoop).**

Severus was muttering again about the lunacy of pricing.

 **Outside … birthday present."**

"Thank you, Hagrid." whispered Petunia, glad that someone had cared when they, his family, forgot.

 **Harry … at —**

Neville blushed.

 **an' … sneeze.**

Hermione scowled.

 **I'll … everythin'."**

Harry smiled at the thought of Hedwig, who chose that moment to come swooping into the hall, landing on his shoulder.

 **Twenty … her wing.**

Hedwig hooted at her description, making those around them laugh.

 **He … Dursleys.**

Petunia looked at Harry sadly.

 **Just … the best wand."**

"Ooh, this is always the best part."

 **A magic … window.**

"According to Mr. Ollivander, that wand was Merlin's."

 **A … the ceiling.**

"That place gives me the creeps."

 **For some … secret magic.**

"You could sense it?" asked Professor Sprout.

Harry nodded.

"That's a sign of a very powerful wizard, Mr. Potter" The headmaster put in; however, he still did not look up.

" **Good … work."**

Petunia seemed to have something in her eye, and Professor Flitwick smile sadly at the thought of his former student.

 **Mr. … bit creepy.**

The majority of the student population shivered.

" **Your … transfiguration.**

McGonagall smiled as she remembered one of her more rowdy gryffindors.

 **Well, … stern.**

The trio smiled encouragingly at their large friend.

" **Er … wizard's wand."**

Again, Dudley listened carefully. He didn't want to miss anything.

 **Harry … he seemed to become.**

"How many did you try, Harry?" questioned Hermione.

"Umm, probably about fifty."

" **Tricky … supple."**

Harry smiled.

 **Harry … that scar."**

The hall gasped. Umbridge smiled. _Finally,_ she thought _, something we can use._

 **Harry … strange, somehow.**

Hermione smiled. "I felt the same. You've just discovered a brand new world, but after a few hours you're meant to just forget all about it for the next month or so. It puts everything out of perspective."

" **You … my parents died."**

Snape frowned. That wasn't right.

 **Hagrid … had gone.**

McGonagall groaned. "You didn't tell him how to get on to the platform!"

Hagrid swore quietly.

Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent.

"It is time for bed, although those who wish to listen to Professor Burbage explain away any questions you may have about the muggle references so far, feel free to remain here and listen. Guests, rooms have been set up for you that Professor McGonagall will escort you to. Mr. Dursley,"

Dudley squeaked at being personally addressed by someone so obviously important.

"You may either stay with your mother, or a bed can be set up in the Fifth-year Gryffindor Dormitory. It is your choice."

Thinking he would like to get to know his cousin more, without the influence of his father or the gaze of his mother, he opted to go with the boys his age.

He was welcomed with a round of butter beer and some Every-flavour beans. They discussed the events of the day, and wondered at what else was in store.

* * *

 _AN: I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and I just wanted to quickly say thanks to all the new reviewers, followers and favourites. I'll try to reply individually soon but to the guest who reviewed last night/this morning and anyone else who is feeling the same doubt, I have all of PS half written (the basic ideas/characters for each chapter) and up to the start of HBP ready to begin. I have no intention of dropping this story anytime soon, so don't worry._

 _To the other guest who reviewed on the 4th Dec, Colin I know is muggle-born, but to me he always seems to be a bit ditzy, and so I thought his exclamation was acceptable. In my opinion, knowledge of the correct use of English does not depend on magical heritage, but hey, it's up to you._

 _Thanks everyone, and hopefully the gap between this and the next chapter won't be as long - I'm aiming to get another one out before Christmas!_

 _Lala x_


	7. Chapter Six - The Journey from

_AN: Hi everyone! Thankfully this update was a lot quicker than the previous one, and I have also managed to reply to as many reviews as I can see. I apologise if anyone who has reviewed has been_ _forgotten, and Merry Early Christmas!_

 _Lala x_

 **UPDATE (30/11/15): Hi Everyone! My mocks have finished (no study leave now) and school is already picking up again - I got told today that I have an English controlled assessment tomorrow... giving me lots of time to plan of course :-). Anyway, that means that I'm going to cut the updates to every other day or every three days to give me more time to get the new-style chapters written and proofread. Thanks for your support, and for all the reviews. They make my day!**

 **Lala x**

 **To the guest reviewer who stated that using ANY words used in JK's works is not allowed: I understand that writing the entire quotes is against copyright laws, and have change my story accordingly. I would like to ask whether, with the format this is in now, it is possible to read the story without paying (which it is anyway if you simply google 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone pdf')? Also, it would not be possible for any of the 72k + fics on this site to exist without using some of the words used by JK Rowling - I'd like to see you try writing a fic without the words "Dursley", "owl" and "Harry".**

* * *

The next morning, everyone had assembled and was part way through breakfast when the doors opened and Professor Dumbledore strode in, closely followed by two very familiar people, Mr and Mrs Weasley.

The younger Weasleys jumped up and ran to greet their parents, closely followed by Hermione, Harry, and Snuffles. Remus and Tonks waved from their seats at the gryffindor table, and Moody grunted a greeting as they passed.

As he returned to his seat, Harry glanced up at the top table to where Percy was sitting. He had his head down and showed no indication that he knew his family had just entered. They didn't look at him as they took their place at the Lions' table. Dumbledore had explained what had happened so far, and the two Weasleys looked sympathetically at the boy they considered one of their many sons.

"It just isn't right, telling your story to the whole world, you don't need to relive everything, and they have no to listen."

"It's fine, Mrs. Weasley, and they can't stop anything that toad has put in place. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, this is my aunt, Petunia, and cousin Dudley."

"Ah, yes. I believe we've met before? Arthur Weasley, and my wife Molly."

Petunia laughed.

"You blew up our living room and your twins quadrupled the size of Dudley's tongue? I remember."

Harry paled. He remembered the night before that all too well.

Pointing to each in turn, Arthur introduced his children. "I'm sure you know about Harry's close friendship with Ronald, our youngest and only daughter Ginny, and then there is our troublemaker twins Fred, and George.

"He's not Fred, I am!"

"Honestly, man, you call yourself our father?"

"Stop messing around, idiots. I can tell you apart, and I can tell you Mr. Weasley, you were right the first time."

The Weasleys gaped at Harry.

"It's not that hard. Fred has more freckles on his nose and George has more gold flecks in his eyes."

"Wow, Harrykins, we thought it was only us that had noticed that!"

"Right, well. If you play any more pranks on our dorm this year, I'll tell McGonagall so she can tell you apart."

"You wouldn't sink so low."

"Test me."

Ginny laughed, and at that moment, Dumbledore stood up, and Professor Burbage began the reading for the day.

 **Harry's** **…** **fun.**

"Is it ever?"

 **True,** **…** **all.**

"That's got to be depressing after a while," said Tonks, while her hair changed from pink to blonde when she yawned.

 **Half** **…** **a while.**

Under the cover of the quiet laughter around the hall, Aunt Petunia apologised.

"I just didn't want to make anything worse."

 **Harry kept** **…** **very interesting.**

Ron looked at Harry as if he had grown an extra head. Hermione looked as if she could have kissed him.

 **He** **…** **the first.**

Snape frowned. He had done the exact same thing every year during the holidays, anxious to get away from the pain.

 **On the** **…** **next day,**

"You waited until the day before?" asked Remus in disbelief.

Harry grinned sheepishly.

 **So he** **…** **from the room.**

Everyone laughed.

" **Er** **…** **have they?"**

"They're illegal, idiot. What would that have looked like? Hundreds of people flying up to Scotland."

 **Harry** **…** **time.**

"Scotland," Hermione said at once. "Didn't you say you read A History of Magic, Harry?"

"Er – I might have just skipped that part,"

 **He pulled** **…** **things friendly.**

"Like that will last long."

" **Taking** **…** **Smeltings."**

Hagrid smirked.

 **Harry** **…** **back to sleep.**

Hermione smiled. Evidently she had done the same.

 **He** **…** **the train.**

"Good plan." commented Moody.

 **He** **…** **for him.**

"Wait, what?"

 **Harry** **…** **do they?"**

"Shit."

 **He was** **…** **drive away.**

Snape glowered. He turned to glare at Petunia.

"You knew. You had been to the platform before. I saw you. Why didn't you say anything to him? I'm surprised he even arrived here with all the help you gave."

 **All three** **…** **wasn't one.**

"Imagine if there had been another train."

 **In the** **…** **of course —"**

"Oh thank Merlin for that."

 **Harry** **…** **red hair.**

The Weasleys cheered.

 **Each** **…** **were saying.**

"Eavesdropping, Mr. Potter? That's not very polite."

"Neither, Minister, is spying on a group of innocent children."

"Spying, Mr. Potter? I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Oh, nothing, Sir. We must have mistaken each other."

Minerva glared at the boy for being so rude, while Dudley gazed open mouthed at his cousin who dared question so openly who he understood to be the magical equivalent of a Prime Minister.

" **Now,** **…** **go …"**

Ginny groaned.

" **You're** **…** **had vanished.**

"Bad luck, mate." grinned Neville.

" **Fred,** **…** **Fred,"**

"He was George, now that I think about it."

 **said** **…** **long nose.**

"Nice, mate, thanks."

" **Yes,"** **…** **his eyes ready for the crash —**

"And SMASH!" yelled Charity. Many of the adults were looking shocked. Mrs. Weasley squeaked in horror despite witnessing the event herself.

Harry was laughing uncontrollably. "She's joking," he said finally. Many people were giving the professor accusing looks, but they were still amused.

The twins were also laughing hysterically and Hermione rolled her eyes.

 **It didn't** **…** **done it.**

Cheers rang out.

Sirius whined sadly, wishing, if not Lily or James, that he would have taken him to the Hogwarts train for the first time.

 **Smoke** **…** **again."**

Neville sighed.

" **Oh,** **…** **hairy leg.**

"Did you know, Harry, that your owl ate Lee's pet?" said the twins grinning.

Lee seemed upset of the mention of his pet, who had coincidentally been named Fluffy, while Hedwig, who had stayed in the hall after swooping in with the other owls, hooted smugly.

 **Harry** **…** **compartment.**

"You actually helped a complete stranger?" asked Ginny, amazed. " _Without_ pranking them?"

"It has been known to happen."

" **Thanks,"** **…** **yes, I am."**

The gryffindors laughed.

"Oh, him." they said. "Are you serious?"

Padfoot barked, and Harry could just imagine him going "No, I am!"

 **The two** **…** **were saying.**

"You know, Harry," Fred said slowly.

"You wouldn't make a bad prankster..." continued George.

"How would you like to join us?" finished Lee.

 **Their** **…** **of his nose.**

It was Ron's turn to groan.

" _ **Mum**_ **…** **mother.**

"Perfect Percy" muttered George, out of range of Mrs. Weasley's hearing.

" **He's** **…** **summer —"**

Many laughed at the twins antics, but Percy grumbled and his parents looked sad.

" **Oh,** **…** **a toilet or —"**

Minerva shot Molly a glare. "Surely you know not to give them any ideas by now?"

" **Blown** **…** **rubbed it.**

"Great."

" **Hey,** **…** **girl's voice.**

Ginny hit her head on the table in shame.

" **Oh,** **…** **goggle at in a zoo.**

"Thank you, Mrs. Wealsey." Petunia said quietly.

"Call me Molly, dear. And it's my pleasure, he's like an extra son to me, and a brother to the kids."

 **Is he** **…** **at school."**

Petunia smiled again.

" **All** **…** **toilet seat."**

McGonagall looked disapproving, while Ginny said, "I never got that."

Harry smiled. "I did."

" _ **George**_ **…** **leaving behind.**

Petunia and Dudley were sad that Harry felt so unwelcome in their home, but couldn't be surprised. They only had to make sure everything was better from now on.

 **The door** **…** **is full."**

"Course." snorted Seamus

 **Harry** **…** **his nose.**

"Ugh. That mark will haunt me for evermore."

The twins grinned.

"RON'S GOT THE DARK MARK!"

"Shut up."

" **Hey,** **…** **eagerly.**

"RONALD WEASLEY! I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO ASK HIM."

"Well … actually, Mum, you told _Fred_ not to ask him…"

" **Well** **…** **Ron found him.**

"Really?" asked Ron quietly.

Harry nodded.

" **Er** **…** **him."**

"He's a squib. A jealous one, who, instead of embracing life became angry and obnoxious."

" **So** **…** **talked about.**

Malfoy snorted. "Not exactly."

" **I heard** **…** **though.**

"We have to change that view soon enough."

 **Wish** **…** **looking gloomy.**

"Aww **,** don't worry Ron, we love you too." said the twins, insulted.

" **I'm the** **…** **old rat."**

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave Ron sad looks, who turned pink. They silently swore to have a word with all their children when the readings where over.

 **Ron** **…** **cheer Ron up.**

"Ron!"

"… **and** **…** **Voldemort —"**

People shivered, but less than the day before. Hearing the name said frequently seemed to be helping people's fear.

 **Ron** **…** **quick enough."**

"Just look at Hermione."

 **While** **…** **he could carry —**

"What are Mars Bars?"

"Muggle chocolates."

 **but the** **…** **bronze Knuts.**

"Really, Harry?"

Noticing the look on his cousins face, Harry turned and said "I have some of everything upstairs from Hogsmeade"

 **Ron stared** **…** **corned beef."**

"Oh, sorry dear. Which one of you does, then?"

"That would be me." said a voice from behind Mrs. Weasley.

"Charlie!" she gasped, turning to envelop him in a hug. "I didn't think you were coming home until next week."

"Dumbledore owled me about the reading, and invited me over. You must be Dudley, and Petunia. Nice to meet you."

He held out his hand for them to shake, while Mrs Weasley introduced him.

She then apologised to Charity, who smiled and continued.

" **Swap you** **…** **forgotten).**

"Fair enough."

" **What** **…** **Agrippa."**

"I've got that one." smirked Ginny.

" **What** **…** **pin bowling.**

The trio groaned.

"We could have saved so much time!" accused Ron.

"Sorry."

 **Harry** **…** **in photos."**

"Really?"

" **Do** **…** **one once."**

"I DID. Nobody ever believes me."

 **Ron** **…** **pepper.**

"Lucky." laughed Charlie.

 **The** **…** **tearful.**

"Dammit. I had hoped you hadn't noticed."

" **Sorry** **…** **at the end.**

"It was a good wand when new."

" **Unicorn** **…** **new Hogwarts robes.**

Hermione buried her head in her hands, knowing what was coming.

" **Has** **…** **teeth.**

"That's nice, thanks."

" **We've already** **…** _ **yellow.**_ _ **"**_

The twins laughed so loudly, Hedwig squawked and took off into the air.

"I can't believe you fell for that. I mean, really?"

 **He waved** **…** **are you?"**

Professor Burbage took a deep breath and asked Hermione if there was any chance she held the World Record for the longest time underwater, as she obviously had amazing lungpower. Hermione just blushed.

 **She** **…** **either.**

"No-one does."

" **I'm** **…** **there soon."**

Hermione blushed again. She had been annoying when she was younger, she knew that now.

 **And she** **…** **Ron.**

"Humph."

 **He** **…** **dud."**

"Why do you think I gave it to you?"

" **What** **…** **security vault."**

The younger years and Dursleys gasped. From what they had heard of the bank, that couldn't have been good.

 **Harry** **…** **behind it."**

"Yeah, well."

 **Harry** **…** **the world —"**

"That topic will last you the rest of the journey…"

 **And** **…** **robe shop.**

"Get out of it, Malfoy."

 **He was** **…** **like bodyguards.**

"They are."

" **Oh, this** **…** **Malfoy."**

Dudley and a few muggle borns laughed. "Bond, James Bond."

 **Ron** **…** **can afford."**

The Weasley family growled.

 **He** **…** **take it.**

Malfoy scowled.

" **I think** **…** **coolly.**

The gryffindors grinned. "That's how it started."

 **Draco** **…** **disappeared at once.**

The hall laughed.

"Best thing that bloody rat ever did." muttered Ron quietly.

 **Perhaps** **…** **family,"**

"Who hasn't?"

 **said Ron** **…** **Harry?"**

Hagrid smiled.

 **Hagrid's** **…** **many turrets and towers.**

"That sight is beautiful however many times you see it." sighed Minerva

" **No** **…** **door.**

Charity smiled. "So. You're at Hogwarts. What happens now?"

Harry laughed. "All hell breaks loose."

* * *

 _AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you have a good Christmas everyone, have a mince pie on me! Lala x_

 **Sorry about that little rant at the beginning. Just a note - if you wish to leave a review such as that, please do so when logged in so that I don't have to bother the remainder of my readers with my reply.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and sorry again for the reduced updates on the way.**

 **Lala x**


	8. Chapter Seven - The Sorting Hat

_AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS! I couldn't give you all an individual gift, so have a chapter instead! Sorry it's not a Christmas themed one, but I'm a bit behind on my updates due to a couple of delays a few weeks ago. Sorry! Hope you all have a good Christmas and a prosperous new year!_

 _Lala xx_

 **UPDATE (04/12/15): Hi everyone! Happy December! I'm really excited for christmas already, and have just got to get through these last couple of weeks of school. I hope you are all as cheerful as I am, and if not, maybe a chapter will cheer you up?**

 **Lala xx**

* * *

Petunia had sat quietly throughout the last chapter, glad to see that despite everything, her nephew was still polite and able to make good, lasting friends. She imagined him standing up for parents he had never known to that Malfoy boy, and felt pride. It seemed to be one of the only things that really angered him, people degrading his parents. At this point, he hadn't even learnt anything about them. She knew, even though he tried to hide it, Harry had a photo album of his parents, and over the summer she had 'accidentally' left out a box labelled _LILY_ when she asked the boy to organise the attic. Seeing as it hadn't been there when she went up the next day, Petunia assumed Harry had taken them and added the photos to his collection. She needed to show she wanted to understand her nephew, and so offered to read the next chapter.

With all eyes on her, Petunia coughed, and began.

 **The door** **…** **to cross.**

"And yet, you continuously manage to do so." muttered Professor McGonagall.

Harry grinned.

" **The firs'** **…** **waiting."**

Tonks smiled. "That speech hasn't changed at all."

Her hair today was a bright purple, and Remus smiled as she smiled, brightening both their faces. Charlie smiled as well, realising Lupin's feelings for the clumsy metamorphmagus.

 **Her** **…** **nose.**

"Urgh."

 **Harry** **…** **his hair.**

"There was no point."

" **I shall** **…** **joking."**

"FRED!"

 **Harry's** **…** **she'd need.**

"Helpful."

 **Harry** **…** **his doom.**

"Gosh, you're dramatic."

 **Then** **…** **screamed.**

"What happened?"

Nick smirked from his place beside Dean.

" **What** **…** **monk**

"GO FAT FRIAR!" the Hufflepuffs cheered.

 **was** **…** **first years.**

"Go on, Nick, show the Dursleys what happened."

"Not after breakfast, Mr. Creevey. Maybe after this chapter."

"Thanks, Nick."

The ghost turned to Petunia and her son. "I am sorry, my dear lady, I haven't introduced myself. Sir Nicholas De Mimsy Porpington, at your service. Most however, insist on calling me…"

"Oi, Nearly Headless Nick!"

He grimaced. "Yes, Mr. Abercrombie?"

"Can you show us that thing you do with your neck? Please, sir?"

Nick sighed dramatically, gripped his left ear, and pulled. Dudley quickly realised why he was 'Nearly Headless'.

"Now, can we proceed with the novel?"

Petunia shuddered, but read on.

 **Nobody** **…** _ **A History**_ **.** **"**

"Of course you did."

 **It** **…** **the house.**

Dudley smirked.

 _ **Maybe**_ **…** _ **of it**_ **,**

"Why on earth would we do that?"

"It's a muggle trick." replied Professor Burbage

 **Harry** **…** **began to sing:**

Realising his aunt was not about to sing the song on her own, Harry glanced at Ron and started singing what he remembered from when he first heard the song all those years ago. By the second line, the whole of gryffindor who had been there had joined in, and eventually the rest of the upper years and the teachers had come together with tiny Professor Flitwick leading them with his wand from on top of the staff table.

By the time they had finished, everyone was laughing and cheering, and it took a few minutes to get to a point where Petunia could pick up the book again to continue.

 **The** **…** **troll."**

Mrs. Weasley frowned.

 **Harry** **…** **Hannah!"**

The Hufflepuffs cheered.

 **A** **…** **catcalling.**

"Really, boys. She was eleven."

" **Bulstrode,** **…** **liked him.**

Dudley looked away. He regretted how he had treated Harry, and was going to try to make it up to him.

" **Finch-Fletchley** **…** **groaned.**

"Thanks, Ronald."

 **A** **…** **train?**

"Do you ever become more cheerful?"

 **When** **…** **Harry!"**

Everyone fell silent, wanting to know why his sorting had taken so long. Many believed he was a gryffindor through and through and that the hat had had some other reason for his long chat with The-Boy-Who-Lived.

 **As Harry** **…** **Very difficult.**

"Really? I wouldn't have thought so."

Harry sat in silence, waiting for the eruption.

 **Plenty of** **…** **put you?"**

"You could have been in any house?"

 **Harry** **…** _ **Slytherin**_ **.**

Harry lowered his eyes from the glares coming from the table of the snakes. He knew that if it wasn't for his prejudice, he would have been sat there with them. He only wanted to fit in, Ron was his first friend - it was obvious he wouldn't end up wearing a green and silver tie and so neither would he. It was all about self-preservation. He knew in his heart that, really, he was nothing but a snake in a lion's den.

" **Not Slytherin** **…** **GRYFFINDOR!"**

Harry looked around. Umbridge and Fudge were smirking again. No surprise there. However, no-one else seemed to have the reactions he expected. Madam Bones looked like she was contemplating and idea, McGonagall seemed slightly surprised, but happy. Ron and Hermione were unconcerned, Sirius barked and jumped on to his lap and Snape… well, Snape seemed almost calculating. The Slytherins only stared. They didn't seem to know what to do with this new information.

 **Harry** **…** **cheer yet.**

"Well of course you did."

 **Percy** **…** **Potter!"**

The twins repeated this, much to Harry's amusement.

 **Harry** **…** **ice-cold water.**

"I'm sorry, Harry my boy!"

"It's fine, Nick. Don't worry about it."

 **He could** **…** **large purple turban.**

The trio shuddered at the thought of what was really under that turban.

 **And** **…** **all there.**

"It is the sight that makes me happiest."

" **Welcome** **…** **laugh or not.**

"If you want to laugh, do. Grasp every opportunity at happiness while you can. You know not how long it will last, dear boy."

" **Is** **…** **peppermint humbugs.**

Ron seemed to be drooling, and Dudley had a glazed look in his eyes.

 **The** **…** **Harry,**

"If that's not starving, I don't know what is."

 **but** **…** **sick.**

Dudley blushed. His mother hadn't known about that.

 **Harry** **…** **all delicious.**

"Hogwarts food always is."

" **That** **…** **wanted.**

Nick glanced away. Everyone knew that this was the highlight of Nick's calendar, and that he was a very good actor when he wanted to be.

" **Like** **…** **six years in a row!**

Minerva smirked at Severus. The lions had won every year since.

 **The** **…** **delicately.**

"Bet you those three find out." Neville whispered to Seamus. Seamus looked away. He didn't want anything to do with Potter right now.

 **When everyone** **…** **my toad."**

"That's awful."

 **On** **…** **lessons**

"Obviously."

 **("I** **…** **skin.**

"Three guesses who."

 **It happened** **…** **Harry's forehead.**

Remus looked worriedly at the Potions Master, who seemed unconcerned at the whispers flying around like snitches.

" **Ouch!"** **…** **Harry at all.**

"I am so glad you noticed, Potter."

" **Who's** **…** **Snape."**

Petunia glanced up to the top table, wondering how much had changed in the man she used to know.

 **Harry** **…** **Weasley twins.**

"Boys…" Mrs. Weasley warned.

" **I** **…** **corridors.**

"That gets ignored, you all know that."

" **Quidditch** **…** **painful death."**

"Why?"

"What happened down that corridor?"

"Tell me he was joking."

 **Harry** **…** **to Percy.**

Percy was becoming uncomfortable at being mentioned so frequently.

" **Must be** **…** **at least."**

"Prefects aren't gods, you're still only students."

" **And** **…** **fixed.**

Pomona sighed. "Are all your lions this observant?" she asked Minerva.

Dumbledore seemed offended. He looked out over his staff. "Do you not like the song?"

There was a lot of quick answers of "Of course we do." and "How could we not?"

 **Dumbledore** **…** **we go!"**

The hall bellowed out the song, with Petunia and Dudley looking only slightly confused. When everyone had finally finished, Petunia carried on.

 **Everybody** **…** **hanging tapestries.**

"Why did he take you the long way?"

 **They** **…** **Bloody Baron?"**

"You pulled out the Baron card too soon. He won't listen now."

"And how would you know that, Mr. Lupin?"

"Well, Professor, I have since found a much more effective way of dealing with him."

Harry laughed, remembering a certain occasion during his third year.

 **There** **…** **we are."**

"Ooh," said Luna "We get to hear about your common room."

 **At** **…** **said.**

"Before anyone tries to get in, the passwords change very week or so."

" **Caput** **…** **armchairs.**

"Sounds cool."

 **Percy** **…** **strange dream.**

"Couldn't have been as strange as my current ones…"

 **He was** **…** **shaking.**

"That _is_ strange. I don't even want to imagine what Snape laughing sounds like!"

 **He** **…** **all.**

Petunia finished reading and looked up. There was a sense of expectation throughout the hall, and everyone seemed eager to carry on quickly. Turning the page, Petunia smirked. She looked up at the top table saying, "Professor Snape?" He sneered back at her but summoned the book. Looking down at the pages, there was only one idea running through his mind. _This is not going to be good._

* * *

 _AN:_

 _Here's the layout of the gryffindor table -_

 _(other people not central to the story)_

 _Fred – Angelina_

 _George – Lee_

 _Ginny – Colin_

 _Hermione – Neville_

 _Ron – Seamus_

 _Remus & Snuffles –Tonks_

 _Harry – Dean_

 _Dudley – Sir Nicholas_

 _Petunia – Arthur_

 _Molly – Charlie_


	9. Chapter Eight - The Potions Master

_AN: Hope you have all had a good start to the new year, have you made any new year's resolutions? Mine was to update and write regularly, which will be better for you lot! I've not had a very good track record with resolutions, but I'll really try this year! Promise…. Lala x_

 **UPDATE (12/12/15): I'm so sorry! Time really ran away with me last week, and along with homework levels rising I had a family death to contend with. The funeral is this week and that means driving to the other end of the country, so updates may be slow again. I haven't forgotten you all, its just difficult at the moment. Sorry again, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _She looked up at the top table saying, "Professor Snape?" He sneered back at her but summoned the book. Looki_ _ng down at the pages, there was only one idea running through his mind. This is not going to be good._

Severus sighed.

" **Chapter eight – The Potions Master"**

Minerva grinned. "No-one else got their own chapter, Severus; Harry must like you after all!"

The two mentioned both wore identical grimaces at the thought.

 **"There** **…** **red hair."**

"Thanks, whoever that was."

" **Wearing** **…** **next day.**

"That must get annoying." muttered Tonks

"It does."

Snape snorted in disbelief. Potter loved it really. Of that, he was still sure.

 **People** **…** **staring.**

"So that's why we all gave out so many detentions!" winked Professor Flitwick.

 **Harry** **…** **at Hogwarts:**

"How on earth do you know that?" asked Fred.

"It's in _Hogwarts: A History_ , do you not read?" piped up a young Ravenclaw.

"NO! Who do you think we are?" answered George.

 **wide,** **…** **to jump.**

Neville sighed. "I still forget those." He said, sadly.

 **Then** **…** **the right place,**

"The kitchen." The Weasley twins said without hesitation.

 **and doors** **…** **could walk.**

"They can."

 **The** **…** **either.**

"Ah, so sorry everyone."

"Don't worry, Nick."

 **It was** **…** **right direction,**

"Of course!"

 **but Peeves** **…** **CONK!"**

Remus sniggered slightly and Snuffles let out a bark that sounded similar to a laugh, but both fell silent at a glare from McGonagall.

"Umm, we might have taught Peeves a few things."

Those who knew about Lupin's involvement in the Marauders laughed, but many of the students were shocked that their bookish, almost shy ex-Professor was a troublemaker.

 **Even** **…** **Filch.**

Filch humphed.

 **Harry** **…** **first morning.**

"Surprise, surprise."

 **Filch found** **…** **third floor.**

Many people rolled their eyes.

 **He wouldn't** **…** **was passing.**

Ron's eyes widened.

 **Filch** **…** **Filch's.**

"My cat is NOT scrawny."

 **She patrolled** **…** **Weasley twins)**

"And the marauders." muttered Tonks.

 **and could** **…** **good kick.**

Remus sniggered again. "James did that once. We had to bribe Mrs. Norris into not fetching Filch, and we always carried a small piece of chicken or something else to give her for the rest of our time at Hogwarts."

McGonagall was astonished. That cat had never liked her, partly because of her animagus abilities and also as she was a teacher who never fell for any of Filch's tricks. She now knew both how the marauders got away with so much, and why Mrs. Norris had followed Remus around so much during the year that he taught at the school.

 **And** **…** **funny words.**

Many people rolled their eyes, but a few muggle borns nodded along.

 **They** **…** **taught by a ghost.**

Everyone turned to look at Binns, who had fallen asleep in his chair at the staff table.

 **Professor** **…** **mixed up.**

"THANK YOU!" said a young hufflepuff loudly. "I knew it wasn't just me."

 **Professor** **…** **desk.**

Everyone smiled at the cheery professor.

 **At** **…** **sight.**

Snape sighed.

 **Professor** **…** **warned."**

Fred turned to his head of house with wide eyes. "You never kicked us out, Professor."

Molly glared at her son, while Charlie tried to hide his smile.

 **Then she** **…** **rare smile.**

"That _is_ very impressive, Hermione." praised Charlie. Hermione only grinned.

 **The class** **…** **wherever he went.**

"Not quite garlic." muttered Harry darkly.

 **Harry** **…** **and Ron.**

"What happened?"

 **They** **…** **lost once.**

Everyone laughed.

"Well, how long did it take you then?" said Ron defensively.

"About 20 minutes. You just keep going down the stairs until you get to the portrait of Morgana, and then it's on the right."

" **What** **…** **Slytherins,"**

The hall groaned in sympathy.

 **said** **…** **Harry.**

"Why should I? The whole point of school is that you become experienced, and how to do things for yourself - and staying out of trouble – is part of it."

 **Professor** **…** **school owls.**

"Your owl is brilliant, Harry."

Hedwig hooted from where she sat on the table, receiving the compliment gracefully.

 **This morning** **…** _ **Hagrid**_

Remus looked up at Hagrid, and mouthed "Thank you" to the smiling giant.

 **Harry** **…** **so far.**

"What a surprise."

The students and Ministry workers looked excited to hear a description of Snape's lesson, but his colleagues were a mix of disappointed and disapproving.

 **At** **…** **been wrong.**

"Sorry, what?"

 **Snape** **…** **him.**

"That's more like it"

It seemed that everyone knew of the animosity between the two.

 **Potions** **…** _ **celebrity**_ **.** **"**

There seemed to be a silent agreement between the students not to interrupt Snape while he was reading, but the professors had no such worries.

"That was completely unnecessary, Severus." snapped Minerva.

As Snape opened his mouth to retort, Harry spoke up.

"Look, we may as well just wait until the end of the chapter, otherwise you are all going to get annoyed every three lines and we'll never get anywhere."

 **Draco** **…** **dark tunnels.**

The students shuddered.

" **You** **…** **teach."**

Tonks snorted. "Sorry. I just... That speech was great until the dunderheads part."

 **More** **…** **dunderhead.**

"Of course."

" **Potter** **…** **wormwood?"**

"That's not even a first year question!"

Harry sighed. There was no point even trying to get through these books quickly.

 _ **Powdered**_ **…** **air.**

Hermione blushed.

" **I don't** **…** **a bezoar?"**

"That may be first year, but it's the first _day_. You can't have been more than three minutes into the lesson."

 **Hermione** **…** **cold eyes.**

"God, you're brave."

"Um, gryffindor, Hannah."

"Oh, yeah."

 **He** _ **had**_ **…** _ **Fungi**_ **?**

"Wrong book." muttered Snape.

 **Snape** **…** **hand.**

"Really, Severus."

" **What** **…** **wolfsbane?"**

"That's fifth year!" shouted Lee Jordan.

"It's also a trick question." said Remus, who was glaring at Snape. He only sneered back at the werewolf.

Dean spoke up. "Hey, Harry."

"Yeah?"

"You don't happen to know Victorian Flower Language do you?"

"No, ask Neville, he's the Herbology Guru."

Neville beamed, but Petunia's eyes widened as she realised what this boy was getting at. She had studied flower language in her spare time, and had her garden planted accordingly: pink Camellias for longing, pink Carnations and Everlasting for never ceasing remembrance, Maidenhair ferns for a hidden love and magic, Freesias for innocence, Harebell for grief and purple Hyacinth for sorrow. There was also, hidden in the midst of the ferns, a white Calla Lily, an olive branch, and a single tea rose. Only she knew of the symbolism – I will always remember you, be at peace my Lily surrounded by magic. However, what the boy was implying - it was ridiculous.

She thought back to what _that man_ had read. _What was it? "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Asphodel: My Regrets Follow You to the Grave. Wasn't it also a type of Lily? That was interesting. And wormwood: Absence. So, put that together – Lily, I regret your absence? Lily, I am sorry for your absence, and regret everything? Either was likely. But was he addressing Lily at all? Was it_ Harry _he was talking to? "What would you say if I told you that I regretted your mother's death?" To which he replied, "I don't know." That could be it._

Petunia was curious now.

 **At this** **…** **try her?"**

Many teachers laughed, and Petunia smiled at Lily's obvious cheek.

 **A** **…** **not pleased.**

"I don't suppose he was."

" **Sit** **…** **down?"**

"You didn't ask them to!"

 **There** **…** **Potter."**

"Going a bit easy on him, Professor?" asked Ginny, smiling.

Snape ignored her.

 **Things** **…** **continued.**

"Why am I surprised."

 **Snape** **…** **like.**

Malfoy grinned smugly.

 **He** **…** **dungeon.**

"Oh, dear."

 **Neville** **…** **and legs.**

"Ooh. Not good."

" **Idiot** **…** **the quills?**

"If he did you would've moaned that he didn't pay enough attention to his own potion!"

"What his classmates do shouldn't be the main issue for an eleven-year-old!" said Petunia.

"Neither should the stone." said Harry to Ron.

 **Thought** **…** **Gryffindor."**

Minerva turned, enraged, to her younger colleague. It was so unfair, even by his standards; yet Harry spoke again.

"Look, this was reasonable for Snape, so if you can't handle his first lesson, I don't know how you lot are going to be able to read everything else that is in these books. Forget it, his manner is just another part of Snape, I may not like it, but hey, I just get on with my life. You lot should try it."

 **This** **…** **so much?**

"I don't know why you're complaining, Harry, that must be some sort of record for you!"

" **Cheer** **…** **as he looked.**

Hagrid smiled.

" **This is** **…** **the forest."**

The twins grinned.

"Oh, tha' reminds me. Is I' all righ' if I leave for a mo? I'll be ba' by teh end of teh chapter."

Hagrid walked out.

 **The** **…** **his robes.**

"Ew."

 **Harry** **…** **old git.''**

Filch humphed.

" **An'** **…** **to it."**

But he then grinned as he knew that one day, he would catch Hagrid out.

 **Harry** **…** **animals."**

"Subtle."

Charlie smiled; Hagrid had been a good friend to him as well while he was at Hogwarts.

 **Harry** **…** _ **LATEST**_

"Hang on, someone broke into Gringotts?"

The hall erupted into chatter as this news sunk in.

Harry was explaining to Dudley why that was such a big deal.

Eventually, Snape stood up. "Rather than all this _unnecessary_ speculation, why don't you all _be quiet_ , so I can continue to read?"

The hall fell silent at once and Snape smiled smugly to himself.

 _ **Investigations**_ **…** **for?**

Minerva groaned. "You worked that out far too quickly."

 **As** **…** **tell Harry?**

Snape turned the page, saw the first line, and growled.

"Mr. Malfoy, perhaps?"

Malfoy faltered, that tone wasn't good. Yet at the piercing stare his godfather was giving him, he stood, and slowly made his way to the top table. His mask was threatened even more when he saw his mother, Narcissa, glide into the room. He quickened his pace, and grabbing the book as he passed, greeted her stiffly.

"Mother."

"Good Morning, Draco. I trust you are well?"

"Yes. Will you sit with the teachers, or with the Slytherins?"

"I think I shall join you and the snakes."

"Brilliant."

They made their way back across the hall, under the watchful gaze of both Fudge and Umbridge.

Once they were both seated, and Hagrid had hurried back into the room, Draco opened the book and began to read, silently cursing his mother for arriving at the worst possible point.

" _ **Chapter nine – The Midnight Duel"**_

* * *

 _AN: All the flower language 'translations' were properly researched, so I hope it all makes sense and fits with the story! I love Petunia, and I hope that by the end, you will too! Lala x_


	10. Chapter Nine - The Midnight Duel

_AN: Hi everyone, and I'm so sorry for another delayed update. You probably don't want to hear excuses, but I'm in the middle of multiple Controlled Assessments at school for my GCSE and lots of end of topic tests which need revising for. Sorry, but thanks for all the reviews and the amazing amount of follows/favs. If I still haven't individually replied to any reviews, I'll get that done later today. Thanks for everything guys, and enjoy this chapter. Lala x_

 **UPDATE (22/12/15): I'm so sorry! I have kept meaning to update, but since the last update I've had funerals, weddings, lots of school work and a three-day hike in the middle of nowhere. So I haven't had much chance to even think, let alone update! But I'll definitely try to get another update in before christmas. I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday season! Sorry again, and thanks for putting up with me, Lala x**

* * *

 _Once they were both seated, and Hagrid had hurried back into the room, Draco opened the book and began to read, silently cursing his mother for arriving at the worst possible point._

" _ **Chapter nine – The Midnight Duel"**_

Many of the teachers' eyebrows shot up, while Remus eyed Harry carefully.

 **Harry** **…** **on Thursday —**

"How is that bad?" asked Angelina bewildered.

 **and** **…** **together.**

"Ah."

" **Typical,"** **…** **Malfoy."**

All the gryffindor fifth-years and those who had heard about what happened from others smirked.

 **He** **…** **else.**

Some people chuckled and many adults were thinking that he was most definitely James' son.

" **You** **…** **helicopters.**

Everyone turned to look at the slytherin, who blushed.

 **He wasn't** **…** **old broom.**

"WHAT?!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

Charlie gave Ron a disapproving look for borrowing his broom without him knowing, but he wasn't really mad. He found it quite funny, to be honest.

Ron's ears were turning rather red.

 **Everyone** **…** **allowed to fly.**

"It's dull to watch but fun to play." reasoned Dudley.

"And how would _you_ know that? You haven't played a game of football in your life!" teased Harry.

 **Harry** **…** **move.**

Dean shook his head, laughing.

 **Neville** **…** **the ground.**

"Sorry, Neville."

He waved it off.

"Don't worry, I know."

 **Hermione** **…** **hadn't tried.**

Everyone who knew her smiled. _Only Hermione._

 **At breakfast** **…** _ **Ages**_ **.**

"I thought you liked that book!"

"I do now, but that morning, it just wasn't what I needed."

 **Neville** **…** **of course.**

Narcissa glared at her son.

 **Malfoy's** **…** **table.**

Malfoy knew that that had been pretty arrogant of him, but it had been fun to rub in in Potter's face at the time.

 **A barn** **…** **something …"**

"It really is pointless, since you obviously won't remember what you've forgotten." said Tonks.

A few people nodded.

 **Neville** **…** **hand.**

Snape narrowed his eyes. He didn't remember that.

 **Harry** **…** **in a flash.**

"I've had practice," remarked Minerva, shooting a glare at Remus and Snuffles who grinned sheepishly and barked respectively.

" **What's** **…** **under their feet**

"Perfect day for flying." said Charlie and Angelina at the same time. They grinned at each other until Fred whacked his brother, as if to say _Eyes off my girl._

 **as they** **…** **to the left.**

"They do." All the Quidditch players nodded.

 **Their teacher,** **…** **at odd angles.**

Many people shuddered.

" **Stick** **…** **at once,**

Sirius nodded, but, as he was still in his animagus form, he lost any seriousness and ended up causing both Remus and Harry to laugh.

 **but it was** **…** **ground.**

Hooch looked up, surprised. "Interesting theory, Potter."

 **Madam Hooch** **…** **years.**

Some people laughed, but quickly stopped at the glare coming from the slytherin table.

" **Now,** **…** **WHAM**

Nearly everyone flinched.

— **a thud** **…** **on, dear."**

"Oh yes, leave a bunch of eleven-year-olds alone with broomsticks, great idea." muttered Tonks sarcastically.

 **Neville,** **…** **laughter.**

The gryffindors glared at Malfoy, who had the grace to blush ever so slightly.

" **Did** **…** **Parvati."**

"Mature."

" **Look** **…** **quietly.**

"Thanks, Harry."

"No problem, Nev."

 **Everyone** **…** **her.**

"Typical."

 **Blood** **…** _ **wonderful**_ **.**

"James' son alright!" smiled Remus.

 **He pulled** **…** **stunned.**

"I was." Draco muttered

" **Give it** **…** **his fist.**

The students clapped, and Dudley was amazed. His cousin, Harry, was good at a sport?

"Sweet Merlin, Harry, we need to have a game sometime!" exclaimed Charlie.

" **HARRY POTTER!"**

"Busted." sighed the Twins.

 **His** **…** **trembling.**

Petunia sighed. She was going to _kill_ Vernon.

" _ **Never**_ **…** **knew it.**

"So pessimistic."

"Yeah well, that is what Hooch said would happen."

Minerva and Rolanda paled.

 **He wanted** **…** **on him?**

Some people laughed, but when they remembered the events of yesterday, they sobered.

Harry sat quietly, thinking. It was no secret now. Everyone knew how weak he really was – The great Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, conqueror of the greatest evil the world had ever faced at only one-year-old, couldn't stand up to his fat muggle uncle. They would want a new knight in shining armour, one without chinks, and someone whose shield wasn't full of holes. He knew this. He knew his friends would abandon him, leaving him for someone who was actually able to protect them, to give them the strength they need to survive this bloody war that's coming, whether they are ready, or not. No-one wants a liberator who himself is trapped, and by muggles! No, as soon as this reading was over, he would leave. He didn't know where he would go, but he was just putting everyone in danger by staying. Cedric had already died, just because he was next to him. His parents died to save him, but look where that got him. How many more will die? How many lives will end because of him?

 **But** **…** **Professor?"**

Spotting Harry's mood, Remus whispered, "No, he is." pointing at Snuffles.

Harry laughed, although it sounded rather hollow.

" **Absolutely** **…** **Potter?"**

"No, he grew up with muggles, knowing nothing about magic, but he had Quidditch lessons every Saturday!"

 **Harry** **…** **done it."**

"Hey!" said Charlie indignantly.

 **Wood** **…** **I'd say."**

"The school bought you a broom?"

"I think they took the money from my vault."

" **I shall** **…** **weeks. …"**

Snape smiled smugly, while Fred whispered "Not that you'd want to." to George, who had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud.

 **Professor** **…** **about it.**

"That's a bigger achievement than getting on the team, Harry, well done!" laughed Hermione.

Ron whacked her playfully.

" _ **Seeker**_ **…** **a secret."**

Tonks scoffed. "Secrets spread fast at Hogwarts."

 **Fred** **…** **you."**

"You missed a bit!"

"It's not there. I guess secrets are meant to stay secret."

 **Fred** **…** **Wizard's duel.**

"Draco Malfoy!"

Malfoy cringed under his mother's glare.

 **Wands** **…** **yours?"**

"Ronald Weasley!"

The two mothers looked at each other, startled by the similarity.

 **Malfoy** **…** **unlocked."**

Remus was muttering under his breath. "It's a trap."

 **When** **…** **casually,**

"You said that casually?"

 **getting** **…** **anyway."**

Malfoy carried on quickly. He had in fact hoped they would accept, as he had already tipped off Filch.

" **And** **…** **suggested.**

Everyone laughed. Hermione smirked, thinking back to third year.

" **Excuse** **…** **Ron.**

"Sorry Hermione."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"How on earth did you three become friends?"

The trio looked at each other and grinned.

"It was on Halloween night, 1991 –"

"Ron! It'll be in the book!"

"Right, yeah. You'll all just have to wait."

 **All** **…** **wing).**

"Why not? Madam Pomfrey can mend bones in a second."

 **Ron** **…** **miss it.**

"Half of that was Lily talking, the other James." muttered Minerva to Filius, who nodded.

" **Half-past** **…** **Harry."**

"Guess who!"

 **A** **…** **interfering.**

Hermione laughed.

" **Come** **…** **Gryffindor Tower.**

"Damn."

"I hate it when that happens."

" **Now** **…** **something."**

"You are the only one who can stop them arguing."

 **It** **…** **bed."**

"Maybe that's what you had forgotten." stated Luna dreamily.

Everyone turned to face the young Ravenclaw, who seemed to be completely oblivious to all the sudden attention.

" **Keep your** **…** **a corner."**

"Shit."

 **It was** **…** **you."**

"Not the time, Hermione."

" **We've** **…** **her that.**

Lots of people laughed - they had all done that.

" **Let's** **…** _ **Alohomora!"**_

"That was impressive, Miss. Granger, especially with Mr. Potter's wand."

 **The lock** **…** **singsong voice.**

Lupin sighed in relief. "He won't say anything."

" **All** **…** **so far.**

"What happened?"

 **They weren't** **…** **third floor.**

The teachers eyes widened.

 **And** **…** **take Filch.**

"I don't know, Forge."

"I agree, Gred, that's a hard decision."

 **They fell** **…** **one does."**

Many people laughed, glad of something to relieve the tension.

 **Hermione** **…** **standing on?"**

"I would've been too busy with its heads." said Ginny

" **The floor** **…** **heads."**

They looked at each other and smiled.

" **No,** **…** **something."**

"The package from Gringotts!"

 **She** **…** **to bed."**

"She needs to sort out her priorities."

 **Ron** **…** **thirteen was.**

"But what is it?"

"Keep reading!"

"Um, Malfoy?"

Malfoy turned to glare at the muggle who dared speak to him.

" _What?"_ He spat.

"I was just wondering if I could… umm read the next chapter."

"If you must."

Dudley took the book, sat down, and took a deep breath.

 **Chapter Ten – Halloween**

* * *

 _AN: Thanks for reading everyone, and hopefully the next chapter will be up_ _sooner. Lala x_


	11. Chapter Ten - Halloween

_AN: Hi everyone, I'm a day late, but it's an improvement on last time! I'm not going to waffle on, but thank for all the reviews, follows, favs and for just generally reading! Lala x_

 **UPDATE (24/12/15): MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is my little present to you all, so I hope you enjoy it. Season's greetings to you all, for whatever you may be celebrating at the moment, be it Christmas, Hanukkah, or a completely different celebration. Love to you all, and the next update will probably be early in the New Year. Lala xxx**

* * *

 _Dudley took the book, sat down, and took a deep breath._

 _ **Chapter Ten – Halloween**_

 **Malfoy** **…** **one.**

"Idiots."

 **In** **…** **Ron.**

"Or both." muttered Remus.

" **Or** **…** **further clues.**

"So then you devote all your time to finding more."

 **Neither** **…** **dog again.**

"At least someone was sensible."

 **Hermione** **…** **bonus.**

Many of the gryffindors snorted. She was still rather bossy, but she had got considerably better.

 **All they** **…** **week later.**

Harry couldn't hold back a smile.

 **As the** **…** **of the parcel.**

"Oooh, what did it say?"

 **Harry** **…** **and Goyle.**

"Bloody Slytherins butting their noses in where they're not wanted."

 **Malfoy** **…** **broomstick,"**

"Well, duh."

 **he** **…** **it.**

"Of course." sighed Hermione, smiling.

" **It's** **…** **by twig."**

Narcissa glared at her son. The Weasleys may not have always been her favourite family, but a Malfoy was dignified and showed respect to others, they did _not_ make idle jabs at another wizard, blood traitor or not.

Harry's first thought was that a swarm of bees had entered the hall, but he soon realised that the low, humming sound was all the Weasley kids growling.

 **Before** **…** **squeaked.**

Tonks laughed. "When aren't they arguing?"

" **Potters** **…** **model is it?"**

"Bet he loved that." Ginny smirked.

Malfoy glared at her from across the hall.

" **A Nimbus** **…** **much good."**

"I'm so glad you're more relaxed now, 'Mione."

 **Hermione** **…** **the top.**

Many of the Quidditch enthusiasts seemed to have a glazed look in their eyes.

 **As seven** **…** **high.**

Many people reached for their quills, adding to their lists.

 **Too eager** **…** **touch.**

There was a few sighs of appreciation for the broomstick, but many felt that the firebolt was far better, and those who had tried out Harry's broom had no doubt. Despite this, Harry couldn't help but feel nostalgic for his old broom. That damned tree!

" **Hey,** **…** **glinting.**

The entirety of what was left of Oliver's Quidditch team groaned.

Harry laughed at the confused look on Dudley's face. "If you had gone through the training sessions that followed Oliver's eyes _glinting_ , you would groan too!"

The twins shuddered. "Wood could be dangerous."

Remus grinned. "Wood was a lot like James. He would get that 'glint' as well, and then he was brutal."

" **I** **…** **a week."**

"Those were the days we only had practice three times a week." Alicia sighed longingly.

 **He** **…** **balls.**

Dudley read faster, wanting to find out about this mysterious sport.

" **Right** **…** **quickly.**

Arthur was excited at the prospect of interrogating Harry and his family over dinner.

" **Now** **…** **Harry's face.**

Mrs Weasley and Petunia blanched. Amelia looked worried.

"Do you not have anyone supervising these sessions, Minerva?" she asked.

"They would need to deal with more than a single Bludger on the pitch, Madame Bones." She replied stiffly.

 **Harry** **…** **air**

"Not bad Harry," said Fred,

"You'd make a fair beater." finished George

— **it zoomed** **…** **head open."**

"Optimistic as ever."

" **Don't** **…** **themselves."**

Fred and George puffed their chests out proudly, much to the amusement of those around them.

 **Wood** **…** **always win.**

"Not in the Bulgaria and Ireland match!" shouted a previously surly Seamus Finnigan. "Ireland won, even though Bulgaria caught the snitch."

Fred and George glowered at the memory of their lost winnings.

 **That's** **…** **problem.**

"You're brilliant, Potter." piped up Angelina Johnson.

"As long as there aren't any dementors!" added Ron mischievously.

Harry smiled at Lupin. "I can deal with them now."

"I know."

"Hang on," said Dudley slowly. "Aren't they those things that you said attacked us over the summer? You told Dad…"

"That they would have sucked out your soul? Yep, that's them."

"They attacked you while playing Quidditch? But…"

Harry smiled at his aunt's concern. "I'm fine, Aunt Petunia. I'm sure you'll hear all about it."

Amelia was having another concerned conversation with Professor McGonagall – She really should put more effort into looking into what happened at this school.

" **We** **…** **single one,**

Charlie was suitably amazed.

 **and** **…** **chasing dragons."**

"Hmm. And we need a match to prove that, definitely."

"I do wish you did something a little closer to home, dear, and it's so dangerous…"

Charlie only rolled his eyes.

 **Perhaps** **…** **about this.**

"Me." They both said at the same time, much to the amusement of the rest of the Gryffindors.

 **She** **…** **the desktop.**

"It's always harder the first time."

 **Seamus** **…** **hat.**

Seamus blushed, but everyone just seemed to find it funny.

"I knew those hats were good for something."

 **Ron,** **…** **like a windmill.**

Flitwick grimaced.

" **You're** **…** **snarled.**

"I wouldn't make a challenge that you're not certain you can win."

 **Hermione** **…** **their heads.**

"Of course it did." sighed Ron

" **Oh,** **…** **the class.**

"Not that Harry helped when he overheard and managed to perform the charm a few minutes after I did…"

Harry looked sheepish.

" **It's no** **…** **was in tears.**

Professor McGonagall glared, as did Molly.

"Really, Mr. Weasley."

" **I** **…** **friends."**

Hermione looked sad at the memory. It was true that Harry and Ron had been her first proper friends, but she hadn't need the fact pointed out at her.

Many people were muttering about Ron's lack of tact.

 **Hermione** **…** **all afternoon.**

"You poor thing."

 **On** **…** **minds.**

Harry winced.

"Thanks, guys." muttered Hermione.

 **A** **…** **banquet.**

"Oh, I love Halloween at Hogwarts." said a third year hufflepuff to his friends.

Harry looked downcast again, Halloween seemed to be a constantly significant date in his life, and he sometimes just wanted the opportunity to mourn his parents. He realised that he had never even seen their graves, and resolved to ask Remus at the next chance he got.

 **Harry** **…** **terror on his face.**

Many of those who had not been there for the event leaned forwards, and Lupin narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

 **Everyone** **…** **ought to know."**

"What?" squeaked Mrs. Weasley in horror.

Umbridge smirked, she may not be having the desired effect in regards to the Potter boy, but she may be able to shed some light on Dumbledore's darker side.

 **He** **…** **element.**

"Of course."

" **Follow** **…** **joke."**

"He would never go that far, right?"

 **They** **…** **her?"**

Hermione laughed.

" **She** **…** **from view.**

 _That blasted boy saw everything!_ Snape thought.

" **What's** **…** **to clean.**

"Eww."

 **And** **…** **lock it in."**

"So that was your idea, Harry" Hermione said, playfully.

Harry looked sheepish.

" **Good** **…** **walls as it went.**

Everyone held their breath.

" **Confuse** **…** **open with terror.**

"Not a good time."

 **The shouting** **…** **to escape.**

Mrs. Weasley whimpered, and Ron rolled his eyes, saying "I'm right here, Mum."

 **Harry** **…** **very stupid:**

"That phrase seems to sum up your life, Mr Potter." sighed Professor McGonagall.

 **He** **…** _ **Leviosa!**_ **"**

The hall groaned.

"Hey!"

 **The** **…** **owner's head.**

The twins were amazed. "Well done, Ron."

 **The** **…** **heart.**

"Cowardly –"

 **Snape** **…** **Harry's mind.**

"Really, Harry?!"

" **What** **…** **down.**

There was a scattering of tense laughter.

 **Then** **…** **about them."**

Hermione cringed. She didn't think her professors' reactions were going to be good.

"Miss Granger?"

"I – I don't really have anything to say, Professor. I shouldn't have lied, but –"

Hermione trailed off.

Dudley kept reading, wanting to know what happened next.

 **Ron dropped** **…** **arrived."**

"Well, at least that part was true."

 **Harry** **…** **You may go."**

"Only five, Professor?"

 **They** **…** **them.**

"That was how you became friends? By knocking out at mountain troll?"

"Could you not have made friends in a more _normal_ way, Harry?"

"I became friends with Ron over a train car full of food and Hagrid when he knocked the door down and told me about my parents' murder, Aunt Petunia. Other than that, I hadn't had much practise."

Everyone looked at each other.

"So," said Dudley, "who wants to read?"

Lee Jordan spoke up. "Hey, why not? Pass it over, then."

The gryffindors all passed the book down the table to the celebrated Quidditch commentator, who looked down at the chapter title and smiled widely.

" **Chapter eleven – Quidditch"**

* * *

 _AN: Thanks again everyone, especially to lilly-flower15 and Cassandra30 who have both reviewed every chapter so far. Thanks guys! Lala x_


	12. Chapter Eleven - Quidditch

_Hi everyone!_

 _I know it's been far too long; this is the first update this month! This may just sound like a load of excuses, but I had exams at school, then I was ill, and then as soon as I had finished writing this about a week ago, my computer crashed and I had to start again. I had a reviewer asking if I had finished the story for good, and it's unacceptable that I made you even begin to think that. I'm so sorry… you all probably hate me now, and you have good reason._

 _Lala x_

 **UPDATE (09/01/16): HAPPY NEW YEAR! I know I've said this before, but school is getting just a little (VERY) busy, and I'm running out of time to even go to the one club I do a week, and this story is slowly slipping down my list of priorities. As such, updates will slow to one a month (yeah, I know, please don't kill me), but this will mean that they can be consistent. We're only a few chapters from the new style of chapters, which I hope you will enjoy. As such, I won't keep you any longer... Read on!**

 **Lala x**

* * *

 _The gryffindors all passed the book down the table to the celebrated Quidditch commentator, who looked down at the chapter title and smiled widely._

" _ **Chapter eleven – Quidditch"**_

Lee cleared his throat dramatically, making a few gryffindors chuckle, and began to read. **  
**

 **As** **…** **begun.**

Many of the various Quidditch teams and their supporters around the room began loud choruses of common chants, and Fred and George had to be silenced by their mother before the cries of "GO, GO Gryffindor!" finally faded.

 **On** **… o** **ut somehow,**

Many turned to look at the twins, who were whistling innocently.

 **and** **…** **mattress.**

A scattering of laughter rang out across the room, and Hermione winked as she said, "The latter, I think."

 **It was** **…** **without her,**

"I knew you kept me around for some reason."

 **what** **…** **interesting read.**

Eventually unsilenced, the twins were shocked.

"How can any book be interesting?"

Ginny looked pointedly at the one their best mate was holding and those surrounding them laughed.

 **Harry** **…** **happen to them;**

"True." said Charlie and Katie Bell. The two smiled at each other, and Harry noticed that the back of Charlie's neck had gone red.

 **that** **…** **jam jar.**

"Impressive, Miss Granger" said Snape impassively.

The hall was so shocked the Snape had paid a complement to a _gryffindor_ that Snape had to cough loudly to remind Lee to continue reading.

 **They** **…** **limping.**

"Too observant for his own good." muttered Snape.

 **Harry** **…** **off anyway.**

Petunia and Lupin glared at the sneering Potions Professor, while Snuffles growled angrily at the injustice.

" **What's** **…** **from Gryffindor."**

"And when was that rule agreed, Severus?" asked Minerva innocently.

" **He's** **…** **bitterly.**

A few people laughed, but Mrs. Weasley glared at her youngest son disapprovingly.

 **The** **…** **evening.**

"When is it not?"

 **Harry** **…** **of Snape?**

"Well," started Fred.

"I can think of many reasons," continued George.

"For starters,"

"he's creepy,"

"and slimy,"

"and he really,"

" _really_ ,"

"hates you."

 **Getting** **…** **have it.**

"No wonder you're in Gryffindor, Harry," said Tonks, "I wouldn't have the courage to do that now, let alone aged eleven."

Snape rolled his eyes, but still looked slightly smug.

" **Better** **…** **listening.**

"It's a fair plan."

 **He** **…** **eyes.**

"Ooh what happened?"

 **Snape** **…** **alone.**

Lee winked at the Weasley twins, and the looks of horror on their faces made much of Gryffindor table fall about with laughter.

At one glance from a certain potions master, however, they fell silent.

 **Snape** **…** **knees.**

The twins turned to their fuming Professor, and said:

"Now, Professor, we promise not to judge,"

"And can assure you we won't act at all differently."

"But we can say,"

"You could have done better!"

The students, most of whom had turned bright red in an attempt to prevent themselves from laughing, gave up in their efforts, and his most frightening glare did nothing to stop the insane giggling and mutters from the hall below. Even Petunia was smiling.

Lee, pleased with the effect, finally managed to make himself heard, and continued.

 **One** **…** **heads at once?"**

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I think that's the point."

"Why were you trying to get past that dog, Professor?"

"That, Miss Patil, is none of your business."

 **Harry** **…** **POTTER!"**

"Busted." sighed Fred and George.

 **Snape's** **…** **back."**

"You still asked?"

" **GET** **…** _ **OUT**_ **!"**

"Well you can't have expected to get it then."

 **Harry** **…** **Gryffindor.**

"Fair enough."

 **He** **…** **diversion!"**

Many of those present, including the immensely disapproving Amelia Bones, gave Snape looks of suspicion.

But then, barely loud enough for Snape to hear, Harry apologised, saying "Sorry, Professor. I should have waited till we had more evidence."

So surprised he was speechless, Severus inclined his head in acknowledgement, while Ginny pointed out that Harry had only said that because he had bet his broomstick.

 **Hermione's** **…** **loudly,**

"Sorry."

 **but** **…** **forget.**

"You poor thing, Harry dear," joked Fred in a passable impression of his mother.

 **The** **…** **onto the field.**

"James often got so excited he forgot to eat breakfast" said Remus.

" **Harry** **…** **team."**

"Encouraging."

" **Thanks** **…** **colours.**

Harry smiled. He knew he had amazing friends, who deserved someone better than him, but he couldn't shake the feeling that they would desert him when they knew everything.

 **Meanwhile** **…** **silence.**

"Okay, men," said Harry.

"And women," added Katie Bell.

"And women," Harry agreed.

"This is it." contributed Angelina, smiling.

"The big one," said Fred.

"The one we've all been waiting for," said George.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart;" explained Fred, "we were on the team last year."

"Shut up, you two." said Alicia Spinnet, who was sat next to Katie further up the table.

"This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years." said Angelina.

"We're going to win. I know it." finished Harry, and the whole team burst into laughter, much to the confusion of everyone else in the hall.

Having looked ahead, Lee chuckled as he read on.

" **Okay** **…** **you."**

Charlie grinned widely. "Oliver took a bit of my speech, eh?"

"There was some of James in there too." said Remus, who couldn't stop smiling.

"You played Quidditch, Remus?" asked Tonks.

Remus shook his head sadly.

"It would have been impossible with my condition. I always fancied myself as keeper though…No, James spent so many evenings practising his speech in the mirror, I think half of Gryffindor knew it, let alone the team."

Harry grinned at the thought of his dad getting worked up about his speech. It was nice to hear about him being more _human_ , rather than the infallible hero some made him out to be.

 **Harry** **…** **said,**

Tonks shook her head. "This is against Slytherin? No chance."

 **once** **…** **him.**

Malfoy and a few other Slytherins grudgingly agreed.

 **Out of** **…** **too —"**

"Thanks Lee."

"No worries."

" **JORDAN** **…** **McGonagall.**

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, Remus was far worse."

The werewolf in question blushed sheepishly while the teens who knew him best looked on bewildered.

"Yes, he was awful," continued Minerva, "Nearly lost us the cup when he almost caused Mr. Potter to crash his broom from laughing."

Snuffles barked in agreement and even Snape looked mildly amused at the memories.

" **And** **…** **Bludger —**

"Ow."

 **Quaffle** **…** **which —**

"You know it's bad when Harry can tell you and your twin brother apart but your best mate can't." said Fred sadly.

 **nice** **…** **SCORE!"**

The lions cheered again.

 **Gryffindor** **…** **along."**

"Nice change of viewpoint there."

"Wonder why?"

Hermione groaned. _Snape!_

" **Hagrid** **…** **Hagrid,**

"A skill Mr. Potter seems to only possess on the Quidditch pitch." said Snape snidely. "And even then, only sparingly.

 **raising** **…** **feelings.**

"They were really cool." said Ron.

 **Now** **…** **wristwatches,**

Charlie groaned and Snuffles wined sadly.

"Merlin, did I teach you nothing? Never wear those at matches!" Charlie exclaimed.

"James would've had your heads." added Remus.

 **and** **…** **left ear.**

"Idiot."

 **Harry** **…** **midair to watch.**

"Really! What if he had missed it? You would've lost about ten chances to score!"

 **Harry** **…** **dear life.**

Many people started muttering and Tonks mumbled "I told you so." under her breath.

" **Foul** **…** **Red card!"**

"What's a red card?"

" **What** **… f** **oul —"**

The tension was dispelled as Lee's commentary had everyone laughing again.

" _ **Jordan**_ **…** **that it happened.**

Mrs Weasley looked worried. "Now what?" she asked.

 **His broom** **…** **riders off.**

"What's wrong with it?"

 **Harry** **…** **commentating.**

"How did it take that long for anyone to notice?"

" **Slytherin** **…** **twitching as it went.**

Mrs. Weasley started faintly chanting "Oh no, oh no, oh no."

" **Dunno** **…** **one hand.**

Many people gasped.

" **Did** **…** **whispered.**

"Flint can't have done anything; no student could have done that."

" **Can't** **…** **Thousand."**

Mad-Eye was staring intently at the book with both eyes.

 **At these** **…** **look."**

Snape chose to ignore the cries of outrage around the room, including many accusing looks from ministry officials. He knew the truth would come out eventually.

 **Ron grabbed** **…** **Hermione.**

Luna spoke up."You know, it could be a counter-curse."

Snape was amazed that she was standing up for him, but most of the students dismissed the idea as quickly as it came.

" **What** **…** **me."**

Remembering what had happened, Snape turned slowly to the young witch, who gulped and 'accidentally' dropped her knife on the floor as a way of avoiding his gaze.

 **Before** **…** **brooms,**

Both Molly and Petunia sent grateful looks to the twins.

 **but it** **…** **he fell.**

"Imagine if we missed."

Ginny shook her head. "I don't want to."

 **Marcus** **…** **noticing.**

The Slytherins cheered.

" **Come** **…** **front.**

The trio exchanged looks.

 **Reaching** **…** **Snape's robes.**

Lee paused to look in surprise at the blushing gryffindor, along with everyone else in the hall.

"Assaulting a teacher, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked Umbridge in the eye before replying. "It was harmless, _Professor_ , and was only done with the intention of saving a friend."

"Intentions aside –"

Minerva stepped in. "Dolores, please. This happened five years ago, and do you not think that if Professor Snape was truly affected by this revelation, he would have said something himself?

The high inquisitor continued to grumble but said no more.

 **It** **…** **fire.**

Moody gave Hermione a nod of approval for managing to catch Snape off-guard.

 **A** **…** **yelp**

"You heard Snape yelp?" said the twins in wonder.

 **told** **…** **happened.**

"I do now." muttered Snape in disbelief.

 **It** **…** **sick —**

There were more gasps from the younger years.

 **he** **…** **his hand.**

"That was how you caught it?"

" **I've** **…** **confusion.**

"Bloody Brilliant!" yelled Charlie.

"Language, Charlie." said Molly automatically.

" **He** **…** **Hermione.**

"So that's where you went."

" **It was** **…** **truth.**

"That's normally best." agreed Luna dreamily.

" **I found** **…** **guarding."**

"Short and sweet."

 **Hagrid** **…** **teapot.**

"Casual."

" **How** **…** **said.**

"That _thing_ has a name?"

"'Course he do, he was mine."

" _ **Fluffy**_ **?"**

"The cuter the name the more dangerous." said Ron wisely.

" **Yeah** **…** **the —"**

The staff groaned. " _Hagrid_."

" **Yes** **…** **teacher,**

"So was Quirrell." said Harry quietly.

 **he'd** **…** **him!"**

Hermione blushed again. She hadn't even considered the possibility of a counter-curse.

" **I'm** **…** **yeh.**

"As always."

 **It's** **…** **Flamel —"**

Hagrid looked sheepish while the staff groaned again. However, for some unknown reason, Harry noted that Dumbledore was smiling softy to himself.

" **Aha** **…** **himself.**

"Quite right!"

"That's the end of the chapter," said Lee, amused.

"You know what?" said Harry. "I'll read."

The meddling defence Professor spoke up sweetly. "I don't think that's a good idea, Mr. Potter dear, we don't want you changing any details, do we?"

Harry, though, insisted. "You already know my secrets. What else would I have to hide?"

Supported by his friends, Aunt, and cousin; Harry levitated the book over and, taking a deep breath, read the title.

" **Chapter twelve – The Mirror of Erised"**

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Thanks goes to all reviewers, and those who follow and favourite!_

 _Lala x_


	13. Chapter Twelve - The Mirror of Erised

**UPDATE (11/3/16): So... please don't shoot me. A month ended up getting slightly longer, but I really hope that hasn't put you off reading this latest chapter. Enjoy, Lala x**

* * *

 _Supported by his friends, Aunt, and cousin; Harry levitated the book over and, taking a deep breath, read the title._

" _ **Chapter twelve – The Mirror of Erised"**_

Hermione looked at Harry with sympathy, while Ron glanced at Harry nervously until he realised – everyone would hear what he saw in the mirror as well.

 **Christmas** **…** **turban.**

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and started laughing, with Ron catching on a few seconds later.

 **The** **…** **cauldrons.**

Minerva rolled her eyes. "You could've made it a bit warmer Severus."

" **I** **…** **at home."**

Many of the Weasley's and other Gryffindors sent ferocious glares towards Malfoy, who was currently being berated by his mother.

Harry, however, felt no anger towards the other boy. That had been one of the best Christmases he had ever had.

 **He was** **…** **next.**

"Hilarious."

 **Then** **…** **at once.**

"I should've known he was too eager." muttered Minerva to herself.

 **He** **…** **ever had.**

Sirius whined sadly up at Harry and attempted to jump onto his knee.

 **Ron** **…** **Charlie.**

Charlie grinned, remembering how a certain baby horntail set his ponytail alight.

 **When** **…** **behind them.**

"I don't _drawl_ ," drawled Malfoy.

Everyone, even the Slytherins, gave him rather pointed looks.

" **Are you** **…** **used to."**

The Weasley kids all began to growl softly.

 **Ron** **…** **stairs.**

"Typical."

" **WEASLEY** **…** **Snape."**

Harry looked sheepish as he read.

" **Come** **…** **library."**

"Like you would ever get Ron in a library!" laughed Fred.

" **Oh** **…** **Ron,**

"What?!" said George.

"You've corrupted our sweet, innocent brother!" accused the twins together.

 **tearing** **…** **he is."**

Almost everybody snorted.

" **You** **…** **added.**

"Nice try."

" **We** **…** **somewhere."**

Ron and Hermione glared at Harry accusingly.

" **I'm** **…** _ **Wizardry**_ **.**

"I removed a few books, just in case." explained Dumbledore.

 **And then,** **…** **Harry.**

"Wrong answer." smirked Tonks, amused.

 **Madam** **…** **if you find anything."**

"Like a Weasley would spend Christmas break in a library." smiled Ginny.

" **And** **…** **Hermione.**

"He's a myth in the Muggle world." said Charity.

 **Once** **…** **Flamel.**

"Told you."

 **They** **…** **work.**

"And vice-versa." muttered Malfoy.

Lupin smiled, jerking his head towards Snape and saying, "James and Sirius would do the same."

 **Ron** **…** **his grandfather.**

Ron and his parents flushed.

 **However,** **…** **at all.**

A few people looked sad. Lupin and Petunia exchanged looks, silently agreeing to spoil Harry this Christmas.

 **When he** **…** **Ron,**

"No tact."

 **turning** **…** **an owl.**

Harry and Hagrid smiled.

 **A second** **…** **Harry.**

Petunia looked as though she was about to cry. "I'm so sorry, Harry."

Harry smiled, having forgiven her long before.

 **Ron** **…** **Weasley sweater."**

"What's wrong with that?" demanded the rest of the Weasley children.

Harry had loved his sweater, and told Mrs. Weasley this. It made him feel like part of the family.

 **Harry had** **…** _ **always**_ **maroon."**

"Oh, you should have said something, dear."

" **That's** **…** **gasped.**

As did many around the hall.

"You've had an invisibility cloak all this time?" yelled the twins, shocked.

Harry slowly nodded.

" **I've** **…** **completely.**

"Wow."

" **There's** **…** _ **to you.**_

"You had to give him the cloak, Albus?" sighed McGonagall, exasperated.

Dumbledore merely chuckled.

Over at the Ravenclaw table, Luna was pondering. "That cloak was your father's?" she asked suddenly.

Harry nodded.

"They don't normally last that long, it must have been very well made. Unless…."

"Unless what?"

"Unless it is more than an invisibility cloak," she said vaguely.

 **There** **…** **else yet.**

The twins pouted,

" **Merry** **…** **not family."**

"I was joking, Mum."

" **Why** **…** **warm."**

Mrs. Weasley smiled.

" **I** **…** **Forge."**

"You switch sweaters!" accused Ginny.

"We might, we might not."

"Don't worry, Ginny," said Harry, "I can tell them apart for you."

" **What's** **…** **askew.**

Everyone laughed.

" **And** **…** **his sweater.**

Arthur and Molly tried to stay cheerful despite the frequent mentions of their estranged son.

 **Harry** **…** **flowered bonnet,**

A few people gave the headmaster incredulous looks as if the man had finally gone mad.

 **and was** **…** **top hat lopsided.**

All the students turned to give McGonagall bewildered looks at the fact she was even capable of _giggling_.

 **When** **…** **the grounds.**

The aforementioned smiled in remembrance of the famous snowball fight.

 **Then,** **…** **to Ron.**

Ron couldn't help but feel smug.

 **He** **…** **prefect badge.**

The twins sighed, wishing Percy would stop being such a prat; for their parents' sake at least.

 **It had** **…** **funny feeling.**

"I'll say." said Lupin, Ron and Hermione.

Harry was confused. Other than the very first time, it felt only natural to wear the cloak. Why did it react to him differently?

 **Use** **…** **it alone.**

Ron wasn't too disappointed, he could imagine how Harry would've felt.

 **He** **…** **library.**

"You've just been given unlimited access to the whole of Hogwarts, for the very first time, and you go to the _library_? said the twins, exasperated.

 **He'd** **…** **blood.**

A few people shivered.

 **The** **…** **shouldn't be.**

"Another sign of a powerful wizard, Mr. Potter." smiled Professor Flitwick.

 **He had** **…** **fall open.**

Lupin groaned. "Bad luck, Harry."

 **A** **…** **screaming!**

"Of all the books you could have chosen."

 **Harry** **…** **above there.**

"There are suits of armour all around the school, Harry."

" **You** **…** **we'll catch them."**

"Dammit Snape." growled Tonks quietly.

 **Harry** **…** **being solid.**

Lupin sniggered, just as Snuffles started to bark loudly.

Harry stared questioningly.

"The first time your father showed us the cloak, he invited us to go pranking with it. Peter and I declined, and Sirius wasn't up for it as it meant skipping dinner. So James prepared to go on his own, he put the cloak on and we saw the door open and close. Sirius waited about two seconds before he ran towards the door and crashed into James, who hadn't actually left. They were in such a…suggestive position we promised never to mention it. No one knew that I had a camera which my dad enchanted to work on Hogwarts grounds."

The smirk on Remus' face had become more pronounced, and Harry realised he was showing his elusive Marauder side.

Padfoot continued to bark loudly, much to the amusement of Remus, Harry and Tonks.

 **He backed** **…** **hidden in.**

Harry paused briefly to compose himself before continuing.

 **It looked** **…** **out of the way.**

Severus sighed. He remembered seeing Lily, not with him, but with James and Harry. He remembered seeing her happy, and realised that had all he had ever wished for her.

 **It was** **…** _ **wohsi.**_

"What language is that?"

"It's not another language," Harry explained softly, "It's written backwards, as if you were looking at it through a mirror."

"I show not your face, but your heart's desire." said Hermione sadly.

 **His** **…** **front of it.**

Not sure if he could continue, Harry looked desperately at Remus. Passing the book over, Harry walked quickly to the door of the hall, only to be called back by Umbridge.

"Mr. Potter, where do you think you're going?"

"Leave him be, Dolores," interjected Dumbledore, "let him go if he must."

"Why should I, Headmaster? There should not be one set of rules for Mr. Potter and one for the rest of the school!"

"Be that as it may, Professor," added Snape, not unkindly, "Potter can be excused briefly."

Harry went before anymore could be said, surprised that Snape had stood up for him for once. Maybe these books weren't such a bad thing after all…

Looking on sadly, Remus carried on with the reading.

 **He** **…** **screaming.**

Everyone sat up straighter.

 **He** **…** **or not?**

Dumbledore sighed sadly when he remembered Harry's reaction to the mirror.

 **He looked** **…** **mirror.**

Many people paled realising what Harry was seeing.

 **She was** **…** **at the same time.**

Many of the adults seemed to be in pain at the description of Lily Potter nee Evans.

 **The tall,** **…** **Harry's did.**

Lupin and Padfoot looked at each other with grief.

 **Harry was** **…** **Dad?"**

Many looked teary or bright-eyed as what Harry had seen was confirmed. Harry's heart's desire was to see his parents.

 **They just** **…** **his life.**

Both Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Dursley were crying at the unfairness of it all.

 **The Potters** **…** **sadness.**

Dumbledore and Snape both sighed quietly, knowing the consequences of being drawn in by the mirror.

 **How long** **…** **dead people.**

"Tact, Ronald." muttered Hermione.

 **Shame** **…** **stole it, really?**

The teachers sighed. Why wasn't that mirror placed somewhere safe?

" **Are** **…** **paisley pyjamas.**

Ron groaned.

 **Ron,** **…** **Head Boy!"**

"Huh?"

" _ **What**_ **…** **too!"**

The Weasley's couldn't help but be bewildered.

Ron felt ashamed; he really did love his family, but –

 **Ron tore** **…** **me —"**

"Not even five minutes and their arguing."

 **A** **…** **talking.**

"Uh oh."

" **Quick** **…** **work on cats?**

Snuffles nodded at Ron from under the table. The marauders had spent a long time testing it.

 **After** **…** **No."**

"You know he hates chess."

" **Why** **…** **tonight."**

Severus felt slightly bad for Potter. He knew how addicting the mirror could be, and for an eleven-year-old… He sent a sharp look at Albus, wondering if he had placed the mirror there and given Harry that infernal cloak on purpose. He must have known how curious young boys are.

" **Why** **…** **Hermione."**

"Is that a bad thing?" Hermione said, amused.

" **I'm** **…** **stop him.**

"As stubborn as his parents." muttered Remus.

 **That** **…** **Harry?"**

There were many raised eyebrows. Snape nodded slightly, his suspicions confirmed.

 **Harry** **…** **smiling.**

"No respect for the rules. Not helped by a lack of retribution." Fudge was murmuring under his breath as he made notes on a piece of paper.

" **So** **…** **gently.**

Remus paused momentarily, curious. Memories from the past flooded back – James had complained long ago about Dumbledore wanting to borrow his cloak. But why would he want it if he had other means of invisibility? He convinced himself with difficulty that it would have made no difference to the disastrous events of Hallowe'en 1981.

" **Now** **…** **all of them.**

Ron shifted in his seat, avoiding the questioning glances of his family.

 **However** **…** **off to bed?"**

Malfoy was amazed that Potter hadn't been punished, but his grudging sympathy overrode **.**

 **Harry** **…** **however."**

There were a few light chuckles.

" **What** **…** **mirror?"**

"Why did he think to ask such a personal question?"

"I didn't mind."

" **I** **…** **stared.**

So did much of the hall.

" **One** **…** **books."**

"I'll remember that, Albus," grinned Minerva.

 **It was** **…** **question.**

Albus' eyes lost some of their usual twinkle, but he showed no other sign of the despair he felt inside, thinking of Arianna.

The heavy doors to the great hall creaked open, and Harry gradually returned to the silent room. Remus nodded to confirm the chapter was over, and slowly passed the book down to Mr. Weasley.

Harry felt all eyes on him as he walked back to the gryffindor table, and before he sat he opened his mouth to speak.

"The past is the past and cannot be changed." He said blankly.

A new voice spoke out into the shocked silence.

"I'll have to disagree with you there."

* * *

 _AN: So… the story builds. I need your opinion guys, as I've had quite a few negative comments and thoughts about the way the original text is included in this story. I want to know if you would all continue reading if I changed the style to include only the start and finish of passages which surrounded my inserts, leaving only the bare minimum so you actually know which part of the story the characters are talking/thinking about. Some of you have suggested adapting to a pensive-like storyline, and I could start that in a few chapters if you think that would be best. It may mean the updates take longer than they already do, but depending on your views, I may be able to write faster, who knows? So please, leave a review and tell me what you think. The sooner the better, as then I can adapt my writing accordingly to dispel the critics. Remember guys, I value your opinion, and I'm going to stay writing the way I am until I get a general idea of what you would all want._

 _Thanks a million, Lala x_

 **UPDATE: The next chapter will be the start of the new format, and will therefore hopefully be a lot less confusing. To anyone still reading, I want to say a massive thank you. The chapter will probably not be tomorrow, just to let you know. :-)**


	14. Interlude - Memories

**AN (15/5/16): Hey everyone! That last chapter was the last of the old format, so hopefully this should all make a lot more sense from now on. Saying that, this is not technically a chapter, so you'll have to wait a little while longer to see my changes. I hope you enjoy this little break, but I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up! And my exams start tomorrow (!) so, unfortunately you'll all have to wait a little while for the next update. its written, but I want to get a little more ahead before I post it.**

 **Thanks for putting up with me!**

 **Lala x**

* * *

At the creak of a floorboard, Teddy Lupin, always a light sleeper; woke. Slipping on his dressing gown as he went, the young metamorphmagus traced the source of the noise to his godfather's study. Peeping around the door, Teddy saw the back of said godfather, slumped in his chair and sobbing. Not knowing what else to do, the teen walked silently over to Harry and put his arm around him.

"Harry? Are you ok?"

There was no reply, but as he looked down at the desk, Teddy realised what was causing his idol so much distress.

It was a book, one he had seen only a handful of times before – when Harry had first told him about his parents, when Harry and Ginny got married, and on the tenth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Filled with pictures, stories and signatures, the book was essentially a scrapbook of Harry's entire life. It was originally gifted to an eleven-year-old Harry Potter by his close friend Rubeus Hagrid, and consisted of moving pictures of his parents, Lily and James, including some from their Hogwarts days. It has now grown to include both magical and muggle pictures from his own years at Hogwarts, and snapshots of both the original and reformed Order of the Phoenix. There were also many, many pages with chronologically organised pictures of all those who lost their lives in the battles against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters: The Battle of the Department of Mysteries, The Battle of the Astronomy Tower and the final Battle of Hogwarts. Each person had a picture and a name, as there was no room for anything else. Those whom Harry was closer to – such as Professor Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Tonks and even Severus Snape – had a whole page to themselves, with a long description of them and their sacrifice.

There were then many more uplifting pictures, of his and Ginny's wedding, their three children James, Albus and Lily; Teddy and his Grandmother when they came on their frequent visits to Godric's Hollow, family holidays and visits to friends.

It showed the best times, the bad times, and the very worst of times.

Harry had his head in his hands, obviously having just finished looking through the memoirs. Teddy had never seen his godfather so upset, and resolved to do whatever he could to stop the pain.

"Harry, what can I do to help you?"

A hoarse voice replied.

"Nothing… except turn back time." There was a long pause before Harry continued, "They shouldn't have died. I didn't want any of them to die for me! I wanted to die for them – there didn't seem any other way –"

With Harry's words still echoing in his mind, nineteen-year-old Teddy Remus Lupin backed out of the room, a plan already forming in his head. He had heard of Dolores Jane Umbridge, and was preparing to send her a little note; dated 1995.

* * *

 **Not my longest chapter by far, but hopefully still enjoyable. It should help in the wait for the next chapter - updates could/most likely will be slow again, so be warned!**


	15. Chapter Thirteen - Nicolas Flamel

**AN: The bold text is now used to distinguish between the DESCRIPTION of JKR's story (No copyrighted material is used! Only one quote was used which I felt could not be changed, which is in bold italics) and those currently in the hall at Hogwarts. Hopefully all should soon become clear.**

 **I'm sorry the update has taken so long, but it's currently exam season here in the UK, so I've had to, hm, sort out my priorities.**

 **Lala x**

* * *

" _The past is the past and cannot be changed." He said blankly._

 _A new voice spoke out into the shocked silence._

" _I'll have to disagree with you there."_

"My very being here is changing the past, Mr. Potter, as is this dreadfully slow reading of yours."

Harry whipped around, wand instantly in hand.

The violently-blue haired youngster continued, seemingly oblivious of the confusion he had caused.

"Can you not see how the laws of our world are changing, minute by minute, day by day? Muggles in Hogwarts! They shouldn't even be able to see the place. Missions abandoned, detentions delayed, the ministry interfering more than ever! Can you not see the past being changed, the future edited, the present blurred?"

Remus sat thoughtfully, while Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape hurried over to the mysterious newcomer.

He had entered unseen while all eyes had been on Harry, and moved silently around the perimeter of the hall to reach gryffindor table. Eventually noticing the shock of those around him, he put his hands quickly in the air as an act of surrender, and apologised profusely for any anxiety he had caused.

In the minutes afterwards, the young wizard outlined the basics of who he was and why he was there, never once mentioning a name, however. Eventually, Remus shocked everyone by interrupting the secretive youth and demanding to know who he was.

"We know you have come to change the past, to stop hundreds of innocent deaths. We know you are supposedly from the year 2017, and we know that your parents apparently partook in some 'Battle of Hogwarts'. We don't even know your name. For all we know, you could be a death eater."

"I can't tell you much. You'll just have to trust me. My first name is Teddy. I swear to all of you here that I have no links to any dark forces, past, present or future, and everything you hear from me is the truth. This I swear on my magic."

A magical oath was nothing to take lightly, and with this Lupin looked impressed.

"Fine then, Teddy. What links do you have to us, and why have you come, truthfully, please?"

"Harry Potter is my godfather."

Harry went bright red and many people's eyes became as wide as saucers.

"It was only a few nights ago, I suppose I can call it the day before you started this reading, but in my time stream it does not happen for many more years. I woke up in the middle of the night to find my godfather, Harry, upset and almost delirious with grief at the memories, who was leafing through an old photo album, which is filled to bursting with memoirs of the dead. He was so upset, and he kept repeating that he "didn't want any of them to die for him", as if it had been his fault. I never want to see him that upset again, so I decided to make amends."

Finally, Dumbledore spoke up. "You realise, my dear boy, how dangerous this was? Bad things happen to wizards who meddle with time, Teddy."

"It was worth the risk."

Harry was getting over his shock at finding himself with a godson who is, by all appearances, around 4 years older than him.

"You seem to care about me a lot. Don't you have parents? You said they were in some kind of battle?"

"I'm sure you know more than most what the outcome of war often is, Harry." Teddy said quietly. "You were my parent, you _are_."

"I'm sorry, I –"

"Don't be. I'm closer to them now than I ever have been."

Saying this, Teddy, who had tears in his eyes, changed his hair from its previous turquoise blue to a bright, bubble gum pink. Tonks's mouth gaped, and she and other order members swallowed deeply as they realised the implications of this statement. If Teddy's mother was dead… and Tonks was Teddy's mother….

"When?"

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry, Mum."

Teddy walked over to where she sat and embraced her deeply.

Harry was entirely overwhelmed. He couldn't help but wonder, if he had the power to go back in time and meet his parents but couldn't give them any information to stop them, could he? Would he be able to be _this_ close to living out his life loved, actually _loved_ , and just walk away from the opportunity?

"But if we're reading about it all anyway…"

Tonks trailed off, admitting defeat.

"Ah, actually that reminds me. This method is far too slow. Professor Dumbledore, sir, I recall being told you have a pensieve?"

"Why, yes. But…"

"Would it be possible for us to use it?" Teddy asked, innocently.

Dumbledore silently flicked his wand, causing the doors to the hall to burst open and a large stone basin with unfamiliar runes to float gracefully into the room, finally resting gently in the centre of the staff table.

Teddy made his way towards it, explaining to the school as he did so.

"In my opinion, this reading malarkey takes far too long. A pensieve can do the same job, and as time is different in the memories compared to when we are sat in the room here, we can probably get through half a years' worth of memories before bedtime."

At this point, a Hufflepuff interrupted. "Sorry, what does a pensieve do?"

"A Pensieve is a stone basin used to review memories. Any witch, wizard, magical creature, muggle or even a familiar can extract a memory, place it in the pensieve, and then go back and look at it again, in amazing detail, at a later date. Memories have a curious form, they are neither gas nor liquid; they are pure matter, particles of thought, if you will. You can use a pensieve to relieve the mind if it becomes cluttered, as it allows you to separate your thoughts into individual strings and order them accordingly. Anyone can examine the memories in a Pensieve, which also allows viewers to fully immerse themselves in the memories stored within, much like a magical form of virtual reality."

A Ravenclaw upper-year put forth another question. "You said time was different within the memories. How can it be? Time… time is surely just one thing after another, cause and effect –"

"You see, that's where you're wrong. People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually, as someone who has always had a particular interest in time and space, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, time-y-wimey stuff. My time stream is different to your time stream. Think… two train tracks. They go for miles running in parallel, suddenly they cross and the tracks meet, and then they go off again to the same place, but a different route. That's all this is, my time stream and yours crossing for a relatively brief point in the flow of time, but then our paths change slightly, editing history forever, in ways no-one can predict."

Harry seemed despondent, however, at the development.

"So, instead of having to sit here and listen to my life, we're all going to jump in and live it? Brilliant."

"Not quite. As there are so many of us, I can enchant the pensieve to act differently. I can project the memory onto the back wall of the hall, sort of like in a muggle cinema. We will be able to pause, skip and rewind the memory at will, and thoughts, as well as speech, will be able to be heard."

"But I have to give you these memories first. What if I don't?"

"I've got them already. My godfather kept all memories of his schooldays in his own pensieve. He loved to go back and rewatch the happier ones, and the others he put there to allow him to get on with his life. It was easy."

With that, Teddy muttered a spell and tipped the first memory into the pensieve. It instantly appeared on the wall, for the time frozen and still.

"The bottle names it as 'Nicolas Flamel.'"

"Ooh," commented Luna "does this mean you find out who he is?"

Teddy started the memory, and the room was enthralled.

This, Harry thought, was the strangest sensation he had ever experienced.

 **The picture showed he and Ron, albeit younger, sat around a table in the gryffindor common room, snow falling gently outside the window. Ron was agreeing with Professor Dumbledore for once, that the mirror would drive him mad. From the calendar on the noticeboard, Harry could see that it was the day before term started again, and soon enough Hermione and a collection of other gryffindors climbed through the portrait-hole. He listened to Ron filling her in, and heard when she exclaimed at the relevant points, "If Filch had caught you!"**

"Of course." smiled the Gryffindors.

 **and, "You still don't know who Flamel is? You had** _ **all**_ **Christmas, and wasted it."**

 **The boys** (Harry couldn't see the eleven-year-old across the room as himself) **protested, and everyone heard a voice in their head, obviously Harry's thoughts, which was sure that they had read the name somewhere.**

Harry gave Hermione a sheepish look.

 **The picture skipped, and it briefly showed break times and evenings skimming through books, before jumping quickly to a dreary, rainy Quidditch pitch.**

"This is so weird. It's raining, and we're effectively stood in it, but I'm not getting wet."

 **Wood was shouting, constantly enforcing that if the team won their next match, against Hufflepuff, they would overtake Slytherin for the first time in seven years. A voice seeming to come from behind them complained "He's a fanatic, not even this endless rain is putting him off."**

 **When the picture turned, it revealed it to have been George Weasley who had spoken. The young Harry, however, seemed to be just as enthusiastic, training harder than the rest of the team put together.**

"Really, why?" asked Petunia.

"I had less nightmares when I was tired out after training."

"What sort of nightmares?"

"Nightmares of my parents disappearing in a flash of green, with a high, cold voice cackling with laughter in the background."

 **The memory showed a different day, but again they could see they were out on the pitch. It was raining again, and the entire team seemed to be covered in mud. From the ground, the Weasleys could be clearly seen dive-bombing each other and pretending to fall off their brooms, causing Wood to go red in the face.**

"It did cheer us up, though."

 **When Wood had eventually had enough, he shouted at them to stop messing around, as: "Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!"**

"Wait, why?"

"Don't you remember last time; he'll try to kill Potter again!"

Snape only rolled his eyes and sneered, fed up with the false accusations.

 **The school watched in amusement as George actually fell of his broom and landed face-first in a large puddle of mud. The rest of the team landed rather more gracefully and began to complain as well.**

 **The memory skipped ahead to show Harry walking quickly towards the Gryffindor common room, the rest of the team still visible out of the window chatting by the changing rooms.**

 **Ron and Hermione appeared to be part way through a game of wizard's chess.**

"You know I hate chess."

"Yep. It's the only thing you lose at," said Ron happily, "It's good for you."

 **But Harry sat down and, once he had got Ron's attention, began to recount Snape's sudden and sinister desire to referee Quidditch.**

" **Don't play." suggested Hermione quickly.**

" **Say you're ill."**

"Yeah, right. As if Harry would ever forfeit a chance to play Quidditch, and prove Snape wrong simultaneously."

" **Pretend to break your leg." said Hermione.**

" _ **Really**_ **break your leg!" put in Ron.**

"Useless. Madam Pomfrey could fix it in seconds."

 **As Harry explained that there was no reserve seeker, so he had to play for them to stay in with a chance, there was a sudden bout of laughter both in the hall and from the memory.**

 **Neville could be seen in the corner of the frame, literally falling through the portrait-hole. When the picture moved, his legs appeared stuck together.**

"Leg-Locker Curse." sighed McGonagall.

 **Hermione immediately ran over to him and quickly performed the counter-curse, and after his profuse thanks, encouraged him to reveal who had done it.**

"Three guesses who." sneered Ginny, who sent a glare towards the slytherin table.

Narcissa noticed, and sent a similar look to her son, disappointed in his arrogant actions.

" **Outside the library. He had said he needed someone to practice that on."**

 **Hermione, being Hermione, suggested he report the incident to their head of house, but Neville decided he didn't want to cause a fuss.**

 **Ron, however, disagreed with this approach.**

"Really, Ronald. There was no need to be so rude!"

"It's fine, Mrs. Weasley…"

"No, dearie, it's not. My son had no business talking to you like that."

"M' sorry, Nev."

"Don't worry. I'm often compared to a doormat."

 **Young Harry reached into the depths of his robes and pulled out a slightly squashed Chocolate Frog, and if Harry could remember rightly it was the only one left from Hermione's Christmas present. He handed it to Neville, giving some words of confidence as well.**

" **The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."**

 **Neville offered Harry the card, knowing he had recently begun a collection. The memory zoomed in onto the writing on the card, showing it to hold a picture of none other than the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.**

' _ **Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel.'**_

The students all turned to look at the trio in wonder.

"All that searching…"

"A Weasley in _a library_ …"

"An entire Christmas _wasted_ …"

"And it was on a CHOCOLATE FROG CARD?"

The twins couldn't cope with the outrage.

Ron only grinned. "Hey, 'Mione, look. I haven't seen you that happy since we got back the results for our first piece of Charms homework!"

Hermione wacked him playfully, turning to the screen just in time to see herself run up the stairs towards the girls' dormitories.

"Oh My Merlin, Hermione. What is that book even about?"

" **I never thought to look in here! I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."**

"That… is light?"

 **Hermione was frantically flicking through the pages of an enormous book, eventually stopping and exclaiming, to the mystery of Harry and Ron, that Nicolas Flamel was the only known maker of an elusive substance known as the Philosopher's Stone.**

"Pause." Teddy said quickly. He looked expectantly around the hall. "Ok, I imagine you have questions?"

A young Gryffindor asked, "What does the Philosopher's stone do?"

Once Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall had explained, helped every so often by Hermione, Teddy took another question, this time from a Slytherin.

"Why did the stone have to be protected? Who were we protecting it from?"

Rather than answer, Teddy merely resumed the memory and let eleven-year-old Hermione explain.

" **Oh, honestly, don't you two read?"**

"No."

 **Worried the school could not see the details of the text concerning Nicolas Flamel, Teddy zoomed the screen and read out the parts he considered important.**

" _ **The stone can transform any metal into pure gold, and produces the Elixir of Life, which makes its drinker immortal. The only stone currently in existence belongs to Nicolas Flamel. He is six hundred and sixty-five, and his wife Perenelle is six hundred and fifty-eight."**_

"So that's why Snape was after it!" said a young gryffindor.

"Wait, _Snape_?"

"Yeah. He must've let the troll in and all that stuff. I wouldn't put anything past him."

Dudley sat in wonder. _A man who was 665 years old_? It didn't seem possible, but then again, Dudley's perceptions of what was and wasn't possible have been dramatically changed in the past day or two.

 **Hermione, however, continued. "Dumbledore's keeping it safe for him, because they're friends."**

 **Harry thought his suspicions had been confirmed.**

" **It makes gold and stops you dying! Anyone would want it!"**

Remus' eyes shot up in realisation. A stone which stops you dying! Who could be after that…? Someone who had been trying to evade death for decades….?

" **And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that** **Study** **of Recent Developments in Wizardry," said Ron. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"**

The school laughed, grateful for something to relieve the tension which had been slowly building in the hall.

 **The memory changed again, and they found themselves looking at a perfectly normal (and so completely useless) Defence Against the Dark Arts class. The class seemed to be copying some information from the board, but Harry and Ron were also discussing what they would do with a Philosopher's Stone if they had one. Predictably, Ron said he would by his own Quidditch team, causing Harry to remember the upcoming match.**

" **I'm going to play, If I don't they'll (referring to the Slytherins) think I'm just scared. It'll wipe the smiles off their faces when we win."**

 **Hermione, as always, wasn't so sure.**

" **As long it's not you we're wiping off the field."**

 **The memory began to speed through the next few scenes, repeatedly showing muddy practices, and dim Potions lessons, with shots of Harry almost running into Snape turning up more often than might be considered normal.**

"Is he following you? Greasy git."

As something akin to realisation stuck Hermione, she turned wide-eyed to Harry. "Do you think he could have found out we knew about the stone?" she whispered, not wanting to spoil the story.

"I don't see how he could have," he replied quietly, "not unless he can read minds."

 **The perspective changed, showing the Quidditch pitch as seen from the stands. It slowly panned, revealing two thirds of the trio stood next to a much-happier looking Neville. They had their wands in their hands, and the hall could just hear Hermione mutter a quiet reminder to Ron, who replied with a not-so-quiet "I know, don't nag."**

 **Flashing back to the locker room, Wood seemed to have taken Harry aside.**

"Nice." said Fred.

"Nothing like a bit of friendly advice." continued George.

Up at the staff table, Severus had started muttering again. "As if I'd ever favour those dunderheaded Hufflepuffs…"

Everyone looked up at the mention of Dumbledore attending a Quidditch match, however, and the rather obvious effect it had on the nerves of the young Harry.

"No need to look so surprised," he chuckled, "I am partial to a good match now and then too, you know."

 **The 'camera' moved to show the teams walking onto the field, Gryffindor in their scarlet robes and Hufflepuff in canary yellow. Snape, in his signature black, seemed to be even angrier than normal.**

"I've never seen Snape look so mean!" said a small first-year from the Ravenclaw table.

 **The hall groaned when the memory quickly changed perspectives to show a broadly grinning Malfoy, complete with cronies, stood behind the gryffindors. They were, though, doing a fair job of ignoring his taunts.**

Malfoy received a sharp look from his mother for the jibe to Longbottom, while the majority of the hall cheered at Neville's response.

"You tell him, Neville!"

 **Ron even managed to let Malfoy's newest insult pass over his head, for a short while.**

"Fighting, Ron, really?"

 **Harry could be seen swooping for the snitch, very nearly taking Snape out on his way past, much to the amusement of the school.**

Dudley was enthralled watching his cousin win, actually _win_ , a game of sports, and cheered just as loudly as the lions when the score was declared.

 **Snape, however, didn't seem to be as happy – the school could see him spit bitterly on the ground.  
**

 **The memory jumped to show eleven-year-old Harry taking his broom back to the shed, alone. From his face, his elation was obvious, and the narration explained why. He'd really done something to be proud of now — no one could say he was just a famous name any more.**

 **As he pulled himself out of his thoughts, the memory span to show a hooded figure coming swiftly down the front steps of the castle. It walked as if it had something to hide, and sped towards the forbidden forest.**

"You're going to follow him, aren't you?"

Harry didn't reply.

 **Back on his broom, the young boy glided quietly towards the figure, now running into the forest.**

"You really did look suspicious, Severus."

 **Harry circled until he heard voiced, then landed noiselessly in a nearby tree. The picture showed Snape stood in a shadowy clearing, accompanied by none other than Quirrell.**

"Quirrell seems to pop up at all the wrong moments in this story…" a Ravenclaw muttered softly.

"… **d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus …"**

 **Snape clearly didn't agree. He asked sharply whether Quirrell had succeeded in passing Fluffy, then made what seemed to be threats to the stuttering Professor.**

The sound of an owl hooting made everyone jump, and they recovered just in time to hear _ **"— your little bit of hocus-pocus."**_

The ominous conversation continued, and the students became ever more suspicious.

 **Suddenly, however, the scene changed to show Hermione and Ron running up to a thoughtful Harry on the main staircase. He quickly led them to an empty classroom, dismissing even the thought of the famous Gryffindor post-match party.**

"So you were right! It was the Philosopher's stone!" shouted a young Hufflepuff.

The trio nodded slowly, but Harry added, "We weren't right about all of it."

 **Their conversation continued, and they began discussing what else could be guarding the stone. As the hall heard "Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell", no one could believe that the stone would stay safe for much longer.**

"I never met this Quirrell guy, but from the sounds of it, Snape will wear him down in no time!"

Severus was smug at the idea that he had such an effect on the students and staff, but maybe slightly disheartened that they had so little trust in him. _No,_ he thought, _that's what I'm trying to do. Their trust would ruin everything…_

Teddy now seemed to be in control of the situation. "I'll put the next one in then, Headmaster? It's titled 'Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback'."

Charlie might have smiled at the name, but Hagrid gulped. He had got away with the magic when he was going after little Harry, but an illegal dragon egg was a whole different barrel of skewts…

* * *

 **AN: So what do you think? Let me know of your opinions of the changes by way of the lovely little button labelled 'review' at the bottom of the page. And thank you all for being so patient - I had to do a few more checks than normal to make sure the new format was working right, meaning the update took even longer!**

 **Lala x**


End file.
